Bonds
by Lady Crux
Summary: Lorena catches the plasma screen, Godric is late in saving Sookie making him feel responsible for her well being. Eric calls a tribunel, Lafayette calls Sookie much more earlier, interrupting the tribunal his call causing an uproar in both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the girls screams was driving him to the edge and Godric tried his best to shut it out. All he had come to do was pass on from this life, leave this cursed body, hoping that his sacrifice would leave a small imprint on the world, on this war, and finally put his conscience to rest.

The coffin he was resting in was made of pure silver, albeit the humans that he'd been in contact with so far were nice to hi, it was obvious that they- or more so the young Reverend didn't trust him as much as the others. He didn't blame him either; besides the interior of the coffin kept him from coming in contact with the actual silver, they weren't going to kill him yet they'd set a date just for him. The coffin was quiet comfortable to sleep in. It did of course weaken him a little but not enough, with his age and power, he was always going to be lethal to all those around him.

The human girl cried and he could smell her tears, he could feel Gabe's adrenaline from within, and the fear of the girl.

_'Bill where are you?!'_

He snapped his eyes open at the cry, his attention diverted back to the outside back to the crying girl. He could hear her screaming and crying, sobbing, right now, and yet he heard her speak perfectly as if she were right next to him.

Then he felt it, that little push, almost like the softest tap against his skin.

_'Oh God help me please!'_

Her prayer rang loud in his head. She was pushing her thoughts into his head; did she know? No she obviously didn't. It was then he smelt it, it was sweet and metallic, but so different from the usual smell, her blood mixed with something else; another smell he knew all too well.

If there was one thing he's come to hate the most along the centuries rape would on the top of the list. He growled as he pressed his hands onto the top of the coffin, they warmed a bit but didn't not so much to hurt him. The top of the coffin flew open when he pushed onto it freeing himself. Running as fast as he could he made his way over to where the storage was, disgusted by the sight he'd found.

Gabe was on top of the human girl, her back bent, curved forcefully by the older persons hand; her cries filling the air as the man continued defile the girl. He could feel his fangs come out at the smell of her unique blood scent, at the anger that was beginning to build inside of him. Shoving all thoughts away and pushing the girls minds cried to the back of his head, he ran forward into the caged area grabbing Gabe by the neck causing the man to instantly stop in his actions.

The girl beneath him was shivering and sobbing, and her eyes screwed shut, she had been broken in the worst possible way for a woman to be broken, thus not realizing anything that was happening before her. Not realizing he was there.

Digging his nails into the humans neck painfully he forced the man out of the woman quickly and carefully. Noticing the loss of extra weight the human girl scrambled around, looking up at him. He could hear the confusion in her voice as she said his name.

"Godric?!" He didn't reply merely turned his attention back to Gabe.

Disgust was the only word that ran through his mind as he stared at the human man he'd come to know. Obviously the man realized his situation desperately trying to save himself.

"Godric ... It's me!" He cried. With that he grabbed the man's chin twisting his neck to the side, listening to the pop indicating the man's instant death.

The girl gulped in fear.

"You should not have come." He said to her.

Eric. He could feel his child coming towards them. Slowly he made his way to the human girl and crouched down to her level. Locking eyes with her as he brought his wrist up to his mouth, biting into it and holding it out for her.

"You're wounded." He said carefully to her.

She was thinking it through whether or not she wanted to drink from him. "Drink, you're going to need all the stamina and strength you can get." He continued.

She nodded her head as her shaking hands came up to his wrist grasping it nervously she bent her head down and began drinking from him.

Closing his eyes he pushed the unique smell of her to the back of his mind, so as not to lose control. Soon enough she was pulling away from him and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. It was the least he could do seeing as had he just come when he heard her first scream she would not have been hurt in such a way.

His wound closed and he stood up, Eric was even closer now. He heard the running and so did the human girl, her eyes lighting up automatically calling out a name. He was sure her tone was that of hope and happiness mixed with relief. "Bill!"

He shook his head as he closed his eyes concentrating on opening his bond back up with his offspring. "No …. I'm here my child!" He called out. "Down here." He continued.

Soon enough Eric was bowing before him "Godric."

He looked down at his child. Anger, happiness, shame and pride all sweeping through him as he stared down at the blonde head of hair that was Eric.

"You're a fool for sending humans after me." He told the younger vampire.

"I had no other choice …. These savages … th... they seek to destroy you." Eric replied as he looked up at him.

Mentally shaking his head he replied smoothly. "I'm aware of what they have planned." He turned a glance at the unconscious male human behind him. "This one betrayed you." He continued.

The girl spoke up finally. "He's with the fellowship; they set a trap for us." She said carefully as she hugged herself.

He turned to her surprised that she knew of it. "How long has it been since you've fed?" Eric asked as Godric stared at the girl curiously. Turning to him as he replied. "I require very little blood anymore." He answered carefully.

The sirens went off, blue lights blazing bringing them all back to the matter at hand.

They needed to get out quickly and safely.

"Save the human." He looked between the two blondes. "Go on."

"I am not leaving your side until your-

-I can take care of myself-

-C'mon we have to go!" The girl said as she walked up to them looking towards his child seriously.

She was quick to recover, that or she was pushing it to the back of her mind till later times.

"Spill no blood on your way out!" He commanded.

Eric stared at him for a bit before he looked down at the floor.

"Go." He commanded.

Turning his head he watched as the human girl walked over to them more, while Eric stood, she paused between them Eric pushing her a little by her mid back. He stood for only a second longer before he too walked away. Listening as they walked up the stairs.

The human knew of the betrayal as well, it was off if Eric sent her. She was either a traitor herself or something else; what she'd done during her assault gave him the impression that she was something else.

Their footsteps ceased. _'I could have you out in seconds.' _Eric said.

_'There's kids out there.' _The girl replied.

_'None of those humans would think twice about hurting us.' _He heard Eric say to the girl.

_'Why didn't you bring Bill with you?!" _ She asked curiosity heavy in her tone.

_'His attachment to you is irrationally, it clouds his judgment.'_

_'He would kill every child in this church to save you.' _Eric continued.

_'Why aren't you?'_

_'I'm following Godric orders and getting you out that's all.' _He said clearly.

_'He's your maker isn't he?' _She asked.

_'Don't use words you don't understand.' _Eric replied with a bit of an edge in his voice. He highly doubts the girl could hear it as well though.

_'You have a lot of love for him.' _The human girl said obliviousness tinted her voice.

_'Don't use words I don't understand.'_ Eric said though this time his voice wavered just a bit.

_'Eric No!' _

First name basis?

He heard someone walk over to the other. _'Trust me.'_

They knew each other somehow. A wave of anxiety washed over him and immediately he knew it was the girl. He'd forgotten about the bind, when she was drinking from him earlier.

He needed to get out of there, listening to them was interesting, the girl in general was interesting, but there were other plaguing matters that needed to be tended to.

If Godric wished for no bloodshed then he'll get no bloodshed, he didn't need to touch the idiot human from hurting him no that was just regular pain, to be quite honest mental pain had become a favorite of his over the centuries. Eric thought to himself as he hissed quietly in pain from the slow burning of the silver that was wrapped over him, trapping him between the cemented deathbed they'd built specially for his kind.

"You see just as our lord saviors was betrayed for thirty pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!"

"That didn't make any sense! How can you people listen to him?!" Sookie asked as she struggled in the men's grips.

At least one human in the room was intelligent. Sookie hadn't even finished junior high when and she was much more intelligent than every human in the room. He only knew of her schooling because he'd allowed his curiosity to get the better of him, getting the idea to find out all he could about her that was on file. Hoping at the time that it would help him figure her out, though it didn't help at all. The small town blonde seemed to know exactly how to surprise him.

"I … I offer myself in exchange for Godrics' freedom … and the girls as well." Eric said

"That's noble of you, but she's just as culpable as you are … She's a traitor to her race. The human race, she hardly deserves mercy! Maybe we should tie her too you so you can meet the sun together! … Bet this marshmallow would roast nicely."

That idiot if he dared to try that he'd be signing all of his followers' deaths warrants. Kill a human they get the death sentence, but the way they wish to kill Sookie would give them the needle. Though if it were to leak out that she was a supernatural like him, they'd be going to war with not only the vampire race but all other supernatural kinds out there. If that were to happen the human race may as well be considered an endangered species.

"NEWLIN!" A man yelled and he heard a shot, turning his head he watched and listened.

"LET HER GO FUCKWAD!" Sookies brother yelled as he shot at the idiots head leaving a green pain dot right between his eyebrows.

The Reverend hissed in pain as he rubbed at his head. "Son of a bitch!" He cussed.

Sookie kicked back causing her captors to fall and let go of her. She ran over to him taking off the chain for him. Who knew all he had to do was surrender himself for her and his maker to get her to feel concern for him like this.

"Let's go." She said.

Not what he had in mind unfortunately. Sitting up, in the blink of an eye he was on the side of the Reverends, throat in his hand and he dropped him to the floor.

"DO NOT KILL HIM!" Sookie yelled at him.

"KILL HIM! KILL THE MOTHORFUCKER!" The boy yelled.

"Go ahead murder us, murder us before God. We are willing to die!"

Could he really get any more mellow dramatic? He stopped his thinking as he head the swift sounds of running vampires. The doors opened and Stan walked in …. Here he was expecting Bill, pity.

"Steve Newlin, you've pushed us too far, you expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us. We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father." Stan said while the vampires filled into the room.

"Oh God no." Sookie whispered.

"Murderer!" The Reverend yelled out trying to get up. He squeezed down causing the human to choke a bit.

"Destroy them ... All of them." Stan ordered and he didn't need to see to know they scattered. Appearing before the humans eyes, fangs out and ready to feed.

"Eric stop them!" Sookie cried.

Even if he wanted too he couldn't, it wasn't his area. Another sound of swift movement caught their attention and they all looked up to find Godric staring down at them.

"You came for me I assume … ándale." Godric said to Stan.

"Yes Sheriff." Stan replied through a growl.

"There people have not harmed me. You see we _can _co-exist. Mr. Newlin I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in piece will you do the same?" Godric asked.

Did he really believe that the idiot would actually stand down?

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans. Kill me, do it. Jesus will protect me." The Reverend replied.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus." Godric said.

Oh how he wanted to laugh at the fools facial expression.

"I wish I could've known him, but I missed it." Godric finished before he disappeared. Reappearing behind the Reverend. Grabbing the man by his collar.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" Godric asked.

Nothing, nobody, only silence, he wanted to laugh so hard that it was killing him … metaphorically speaking of course.

"That's what I thought. Stand down everyone." Godric ordered.

Stan and his men let go of the rest of the humans, retracting their fangs as they did so.

"People go home. It's over now." Godric said.

His maker always had had a way with words. His attention then turned to Sookie as he watched her body relax just a bit.

"Oh thank God." She said quietly.

Godric let go of the human and threw him to the ground. "I dare say my faith in human kind is stronger than yours." He spit out at the scared human.

Eric stared down at the pathetic heap of meat, turning his attention back at the sound of Godrics voice.

"Come." Godric ordered.

Eric watched as Godric began to walk away from them, stopping only when Stan blocked the path out.

"Sir .. After what these humans have done to you… -

And I said come." Godric said. Eric could hear the edge to his tone. Watching as Stand turned to his side for Godric and them to pass. Following after Godric like a good lapdog.

He turned his attention back to Sookie as he walked over to her, she stood there lost in her own thoughts as she stared into space.

Are you sure you okay?" He asked only to be interrupted by her brother.

"Sookie, Sookie. Come here." The boy said as he walked up to Sookie and embraced her snapping her out of her trance.

Taking a step back he watched as Sookie shut her eyes tightly, a single tear falling down her cheek. She reached up and wiped it off . He'd never seen her cry before, and she'd been in worst situations than this.

"I am so sorry, will you please forgive me?" The brother asked.

He caught it then as she quickly placed her mask back up for her brother. Something wasn't right.

"What were you doing with those people are you out of your mind!" Sookie asked her anger replacing whatever she was truly been feeling before.

"Yeah I was. Just. That son of a bitch! It's like he sucked out my brain and planted all these little babies in there."

Yup that was definitely Sookies brother, the resemblance was uncanny.

"You know nothing. On the final day of reckoning we'll see who goes to heaven and who goes to hell." The Reverend said.

The boy walked up to the cult leader with a grin on his face.

"I reckon I already been to heaven." He said as he pointed up.

"It was inside your wife." He continued.

Confusion was then painted on Steve Newlins face and before anyone knew it Jason had punched him square in the face, the Reverend was falling to the floor where he belonged.

Sookie shocked called her brother. "Jason come on!"

"Come on." Sookie said as she walked him away from the Reverend.

She was to kind hearted, for all the things that man had said about her, to her. Had she been his sister the fool would have been dead long ago. He'd give the kid credit for that punch though.

Walking outside they watched as a black car pulled up the door opened and in a blink of an eye Isabel was kneeling before Godric.

"Take the humans back to the nest." Godric said to her.

"And what of you?" Isabel asked as she looked up at him.

"We're walking." Godric replied as he turned to look at him.

He knew it was coming, he was going to be lectured like a father did to a child. Well it was the one thing he didn't miss when it came to his maker.

Turning around he looked over at Sookie, she seemed void of any thought. Lost. It didn't sit well with him at all something was up.

"I'll meet you over there." He said before he turned back to Godric and her face disappeared in a flash as he ran with his maker.


	2. Chapter 2

She'd forgotten that it had even happened, so caught up with getting out alive, helping Eric, saving Godric and stopping a war between humans and vampires. She'd completely forgotten what had happened as she had been trying to find and save Godric.

How such an incident was even forgotten she didn't know.

So now as she watched the blood drip down from her legs she could only choke down her sobs and let her tears fall down her reddened face.

What had she ever done to deserve such cruelty? Was she wrong for loving someone? Was she wrong for not judging others for being different? Was she wrong for being a good person?

She wasn't a vampire, she wasn't completely human obviously since she could see into people minds, did people see this abnormality when they looked at her?

Nothing was making any sense anymore; everything in her mind was just a clutter of chaos and everything was blurred and canceled out from her attention. Through all of the chaos she knew though that there was nothing completely different between all of them, they each looked and some had even been human, they all had meat beneath their skin, they all had blood pumping through their veins. They all walked on two legs, had two feet, most were born with ten toes and ten fingers, and they all had heads with noses, cheeks, eyes, foreheads, lips, lashes. They were merely just different species and yet this was such a big problem, yes vampires drank blood. It wasn't as if people hadn't liked the idea of vampires when they were watching the movies or reading the books before the real ones had come out. What about her and Berry the bellboy? People had always read about mind readers in books and as well as watched them in movies and sitcoms, many had wanted the power, and many had thought it was a _'cool' _idea.

If they were such unwanted creatures then why would god even allow them to live? If they were such evil creatures why hadn't god destroyed them like he did the giants that the angels had sired when they had come down to earth?

If such abnormalities were wrong then why did they even exist in the first place?

A gently knock on the door outside and she heard the muffled accented voice of the female vampire that was taking care of her at the moment.

'_Sookie are you alright? You've been in there for quiet a while now.'_

"I'll be out in a minute." Sookie replied back over the running water, there was no need to yell, it would only irate the vampires due to their ability to hear over great commotions.

Sighing she tipped her head and let the water fall down onto her face, rubbing at it to get rid of the evidence of her crying, there was no need since the vampires also had amazing vision as well, but she could try at least. Reaching for a bar of soap she began to wash herself down, the blood that had been caked to her inner thighs had been washed off and down the drain. Hopefully the memory would do the same and just be washed down a drain to be forgotten.

* * *

The city of Dallas was alive and glowing brightly at the late hour, Eric watched as the ant like people walked passed the large skyscraper they were currently on. There was know denying that these people at the moment with their smiles and laughter were currently ignorant about the war that was brewing between the two species that were open too the world at the moment.

Another human and vampire war, this time the humans were prepared and smart. There would be no surviving this war like their kind had all those millenniums ago.

"Humans aren't they adorable?" Godric said as he stared down at the people from the spot where he sat at the edge of high building.

"Adorable, they're animals." Eric said as he narrowed his eyes at the people below them.

"Not animals, merely they can't comprehend how we can even exist." Godric replied.

"They obviously can comprehend how to kill."

"That's basic defensive instinct, like us, when we feel threatened by something we don't understand we usually kill it, same concept with the humans." Godric explained.

Eric shook his head as he turned his head up to look up at the vast amount of blackness and diamonds that was the sky.

"I see you cut your hair." Godric said.

He didn't even need to explain what happened because with one word his father would figure it all out.

"Pam."

Godric laughed and Eric looked over at him and watched as he carelessly flopped about the edge of the building. It was such a good thing that they were immune to death by fall.

"Pam … that woman always amused me." Godric said finally as he recomposed himself as sat up straight. Eric watched him and sighed. His maker was quiet the oddity, his emotions swinging like a swing.

"You were going to kill yourself weren't you?" Eric asked calmly, it wouldn't have been the first time his young appearing friend would have tried too commit such an act.

Godric only shrugged his shoulders as he looked back down at the people. "Have you ever looked into the mirror and wanted to see something different?" He asked.

"No." Eric replies smoothly, he liked his life, he enjoyed living even if it meant not seeing the sun, he could always watch it rise on the TV now.

"The past is gone, it went by just like a dust to dawn, and still I don't change, my mind may, but everything else merely stays the same ... It's pathetic really."

"Were immortal that's what happens. … Humans envy us because we have the ability to not age and continue our lives as we do, it why they want to kill us." Eric said.

"I hate it, seeing this face that I've had for millenniums now, having this childlike body that people and vampires as well underestimate. _I _envy humans, to be able to truly procreate and age, to live a life and not know how exactly it will end."

"You wish for more from life."

"More that will not be given." Godric replied heatedly

"Maybe if reincarnation is real, when we all die, you will be born in a world where you can have your dreams as reality." Eric said as he shrugged, he didn't want to talk about such gloomy things, and he never really liked hearing such things from his father, his brother and his son. Just thinking about Godric dying made him angry and sad and so many other emotions passed into him with just the mere thought.

"Maybe …. I understand that you had a tribunal recently." Godric said as he quickly changed the subject.

Eric shook his head as he replied. "Not me, I was only there because the killing happened at Fangtasia and I was also witness to it."

"That's good to hear, I can't have you causing any trouble, it wouldn't look good on me over here."

"It was partially my doings, I had a mind-reader come in and find the person that was stilling my money … I'd figured it wasn't a human after a while. I wanted to see what would happen if the girl was put into danger."

"You never change Eric, as always you find ways to cause trouble without actually doing anything."

Eric smirked as he looked out at the city from his spot replying in a haughty voice. "The girl wasn't harmed in anyway …. I wouldn't have allowed it to get that far, not with her being semi-human. Her death would have only gained us another enemy, and I don't know what exactly she is yet and with that I figured that the creatures she comes from are probably a lot stronger than her."

"The girl. Who is she? I'm under the impression that the two of you are colleagues at the most, she talks too you as Pam would and yet she has a pulse." Godric said.

"I wouldn't call us colleagues, she's more of an acquaintance that isn't proud enough to turn down an opportune moment too use me for cash."

"I don't understand." Godric said.

"I meet her through her boyfriend Bill Compton, another vampire, at first I hadn't thought much of her, she didn't seem like anything special but a redneck trying to figure out what happened to some murdered girls … She impressed me when she got myself and Pam out of Fangtasia during a raid, before they could get too us. Ever since I figured out that she was a mind-reader I decided to take advantage of her little ability, unfortunately she can only read human minds. .. It's a two-sided deal, I get something from her, she gets something from me. The only problem is that she's a little spitfire always wanting to talk back and test my limits."

"I see."

"Other than that, we have no affiliations with each other, no contact, we just do business with one another."

"If that is the case then she is quiet odd, she was sincerely worried about you earlier, even frightened for you."

"She's a caring person like … Wait." Eric turned to look at his maker with a questionable facial expression.

"How do you know what she was feeling earlier? You hadn't been there until I was already off the deathbed."

"She was wounded, I offered my blood and she drank from me, I'd completely forgot about the binding until later when I was receiving a whirlwind of emotions coming from her."

"I hate you." Eric said.

"Why?"

"I've been trying since the moment I met her too get my blood in her, to bind her too me, and before you even know her name you've bound her too you."

Godric smiled softy as he looked up at Eric. "Ah old friend I see now why you were so willing to sacrifice yourself for me and the girl, you care about her more than you'd like to admit."

" … I know nothing about what you speak of."

* * *

There was something indefinitely wrong, something have had too happen, there was no way that Bill would have ever left her alone with Eric, his maker, and his makers nest mates. The idea itself was insane even to her.

'_Then again, vampires were only supposed to be myth, and mind-readers were only in comic books.'_ Sookie thought to herself.

Still, it wasn't like Bill to be missing in a time like this, and she was sure that he could feel her emotions with the blood bond.

The blood bond.

'_Oh Lord Jesus!'_

She'd drunk from Godric, what if his ancient blood overrode Bills blood, and he couldn't feel her anymore?

"Sookie are you alright?" Isabel said stopping Sookie from having a panic attack, now it was just pure anxiety as she asked a question that truly needed an answer.

"No … I drank from Godric and Bill isn't here, what if Godrics' blood dominates over Bills, he probably doesn't even know what's going on and … Oh dear Jesus what if something happened to him?" Sookie asked as she began to panic again.

"Sookie calm down everything is alright." Isabel said as she tried her best to bring Sookie down from her panic attack.

"I'm calm." Sookie said instinctively.

"You're not calm, now take a seat, and breathe." Isabel said as she backed Sookie into the foot of the bed and pushed her down.

She smiled down at Sookie, and Sookie wondered what was going on in the vampiress' head.

"Sookie, everything will be alright. All you have to do is drink from Bill again in order to recreate the bond." She said softly in that thick Spanish voice of hers.

"That's all."

"That's all." Isabel repeated.

Sookie took a deep breath as she calmed down from her panic attack and anxiety attack-which one she wasn't positive when it came to her at the moment she was coming down from.

"Godric and Eric are here."Isabel said quietly.

"Great, Eric's here." Sookie said unenthusiastically as she looked over at the door that led to the hallway.

"I must go and retrieve something .. Do you wish for me to check on Bill for you?" Isabel asked as she extended her hand out for Sookie.

"That would be great .. Thank you so much." Sookie said as she took Isabel's hand and was helped off the bed.

"Come I'll walk you too the others." Isabel said as she and Sookie walked over to the door, opening it and walking into the dark hallway.

They entered the living room to find Godric sitting down, dressed differently unlike Eric who was standing next to him without his jacket on anymore.

It was odd, how young the ancient looked, she would have never guessed that he was as old and special as they said he was.

"I'm going to go I have something to pick up." Isabel said to the men in the room.

"Of course, don't come back too late, you'll miss out on the main course if you do." Stand said with a smirk as he leered at Sookie smirking at her and in the process flashing a white fang at her.

Sookie frowned as she looked back at an apathetic looking Eric.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Isabel said before she stormed off and left Sookie alone with the male vampires.

"Have a seat Miss. Stackhouse." Godric said softly to her.

"It's Sookie." Sookie said as she sat down on the couch across from Godrics seat.

"Ah … I understand that you have a very special ability Sookie." Godric said as he started the conversation.

"It doesn't seem so special when you actually think about it." Sookie said quietly as she looked down at the nice carpeted floor. People were coming, she could hear the hurricane of thoughts flowing into her mind and she tried her best to cancel them all out.

"I think its quiet unique, I've never met a mind-reader in my entire life." Godric said feeling Sookie's emotions wave through him.

"The idea of the ability is of course, but the ability isn't as special as you would think." Sookie replies.

"Please explain." Godric said as he leaned forward, she could only guess that he was highly interested in the conversation.

" .. I can't turn the ability on and off like you could a light switch, it's on no matter what, so I always hear people and see their thoughts. People believe that their minds are a haven from the outside world, there they can think anything without being judged. Being able to see these things that shouldn't be seen or heard causes me to judge whether it's right of me or not. Would you like it if I invaded your mind and saw things you probably wanted to keep from others?"

" …. I see." Godric said.

"Sometimes it's more of a curse than a gift." Sookie said.

"Immortality is the same." Godric replied with a saddened smile.

"Sir the guest are here and many would like to say a few words with you." Stan said as he appeared in front of them.

She hadn't even noticed he's left.

"It's more like the guest wish to-" Sookie was caught off from her sentence as Eric spoke to her in that voice of his that gave off the impression that he was the one in charge. "Sookie I recommend you don't finish that sentence … besides we already know that the humans want to do."

Her nostrils flared as she breathed heavily while she glared at Eric. Standing up she walked away from him at the sight of her brother.

"It was a pleasure talking with you Godric." Sookie said before she left.

* * *

"Do you have to irate her?" Godric asked as he looked up at his child.

"She's used to it." Eric replied with a smirk as Sookie and her brother spoke.

"She's annoyed by it." Godric said.

"Are you sticking up for her?" Eric asked as he turned to look at Godric with an amused expression.

"I find her interesting .. She'd make for a beautiful and strong Vampire." Godric said.

Eric's' expression turned to curiosity as he turned back to Sookie and her brother. "Is that your way of saying you want her turned?"

Stan spoke up again as he jumped into the conversation. "If that's the case I'd love to be the one to sink their fangs into her pretty neck … She smells delicious and looks just as tasty."

"She's off limits, I was only saying she'd be a good vampire, nothing more than that gentleman. Besides you can't bite her without this Bill Compton's say, and her consent as well. From what you've told me Eric she can't be glamoured leaving you too have to get her consent." Godric said.

"That'll never happen either. … Too bad she would make for a fine vampire." Eric said.

"How do you do it Eric? She smells amazing, I can only guess that she tastes just as amazing, and yet you've never tried to attack her?"

"It's tempting." Eric said.

It was so tempting he hadn't smelt something like her in quiet sometime, the last time had been some hundred years ago when a fairy had crossed his path.

Sookie did smell amazing, nothing like a fairy, but still quiet mouth-watering. He would have considered her being a half breed, her and her brother were very striking on the eyes and they both smelt the same, but Sookie's ability to read minds completely through the train of thought off. Fairies were stronger than vampires more sturdy too, but other than that along with their beauty and taste, there was nothing special about them.

Similar to Sookie and Jason Stackhouse, but they were something different but something similar that none of them had ever come across before.

* * *

Bill watched as Lorena paced before him, wondering what she was going to do with him.

"It hurts me William that you would try to hurt me in such a way." Lorena said as she looked back to the broken screen on the floor that she had hit him back with.

"Lorena this is madness! You've kept me prisoner for the last day."

Lorena looked back to him with an amused smile. "You you're right you've been my captive for nearly a whole day and yet .. Your child has not once come out to check on you …. I wonder what she's doing in her bedroom."

"Leave Jessica out of this." Bill said.

"I will …. If you do as I say." Lorena replied back.

"You and I both know that I'd rather die than do anything you want."

Lorena hissed at him before she turned away from him. A plan forming in her mind as she looked over into the hallway before her leading to the room where the child was. Smirking she turned back to Bill and walked over to his silver bound form on the couch. Crawling on top of him she batted her lashes and smiled down at him seductively while her pointer finger traced a line down his covered chest.

"Oh William …. I don't need to hurt the girl to get you to do as I say." Lorena purred at him.

Bill said nothing as she stared down at him, she knew deep down that he was becoming aroused by her, that part of him that liked being a real and true vampire, a free vampire. Leaning down to him she whispered huskily into his ear, before she pulled away to look at his terrified face. "You will do as I say because I am your maker."

"Please don't." Bill begged his eyes sprinkled with mercy they both knew she would not give.

"You see I was nice to release you back in California, I thought that if I let you go and experiment for a while that you'd come back to me like a good boy …. Pity you didn't, we could have had it all … we still can too." She said as she ran her fingers through his brown hair.

"Lorena please don't do this." Bill begged.

"You had your chance to come back willingly."

"Please Lorena I'm begging."

Lorena said nothing more as she looked down into Bills blue eyes showing no sympathy and pure pleasure she spoke.

"As your maker I command you to leave the human and your child and stay here with me."

* * *

"Eric." Sookie said as she was finally able to pull Eric away from the others.

"Sookie." He said smoothly.

"I know you know something now tell me what's happened to Bill? I just talked to Isabel before she left and she said that Bill was nowhere to be seen at the hotel. Where is my boyfriend Eric and I want the truth now ." Sookie said as she stared up at the tall vampire.

"I haven't a clue of where your precious Bill is Sookie … Perhaps him and Jessica finally decided to hit it off." Eric said with a smirk.

If there hadn't been other vampires in the room and Godric she would have slapped him once more and this time she would have made that pale smooth and perfect cheek of his bright red.

"That's not funny."

"Honestly Sookie I don't know what happened to Bill ... I haven't heard a word from him since we'd sent you off to the church." Eric replied softly.

"Don't you think that's a bit odd? Bill isn't exactly one to leave you alone when my safety is on the line." Sookie replied adamantly.

Eric sighed and Sookie could tell that he was becoming tired with her and her attitude and before she could read his expression thoroughly he began to speak. "Sookie why don't you just take a seat calm down while I go and talk to a few people and see what they know … I'm sure someone knows something, it's not like Bill Compton can just disappear in the most vampire friendly city in the world."

Somehow he'd gotten her over to the couch and before she knew it she'd been pushed down and he'd disappeared from her sight.

This time it was her who sighed as she tried her best too calm down, at least she knew that he'd keep to his word. Eric wasn't about to loose his best _'business partner' _all because of a missing boyfriend, she knew how special she was too the tall blonde vampire, it wasn't exactly a secret that he let her slide on many things all because of her ability to read minds.

It was better than nothing though, this trip meant a serious paycheck and she needed the money bad, with him pulling her out of work to help him she was missing day and hours, and her checks were coming in small. Not good when she was single and living in a big house all alone and taking care of herself now. Her Grans retirement savings had been taking care of the house bills and everything else when her Grans was still alive, so now that that wasn't the case, Sookie had to be the one to take over everything, and she wasn't about to let her granduncle's dirty money take care of everything.

That man was disgusting and had the audacity to believe that she would actually take his money after what he did, what he thought …. She felt sick just thinking about it.

Remembering that Godric too could feel her emotions she turned her attention to find that the small vampire was staring back at her with a frown upon his youthful face. It didn't look right on him, it made him seem as old as he was, she didn't like that one bit.

Looking away from the hauntingly bright blue eyes of Godric, Sookie looked about the crowded house to find that humans and vampires were all having a good time and mingling with each other about random things, many of the humans planning to jump certain attractive vampires after the party as well.

Her eyes finally landed on Jason and she frowned as she watched him get shoved away by another man that had his denim jacket zipper zipped fully to the top. He was sweating and he kept chanting in his head, that he could do it, that it was for mankind, she could tell that something was wrong with him.

He looked over them all and began to speak causing everyone to avert their attention to him, his voice filled with tension and she could see that he was quiet jumpy. "Excuse me everyone if I could have your attention please."

She stood up and turned to him, her mind telling her to run, something was very wrong at the moment and they needed to get out of there, her mind was screaming at her to run.

"Now I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." He continued as he unzipped his jacket and revealed the bomb that was wrapped with silver upon his chest.

Sookie gasped in fear as she took a step back from her previous position.

And before she knew it with his last words everything just went ...

** ... BOOM**

'_Burn Motherfuckers.'

* * *

_

**_Thank You for Your Reviews _**

**_Hope you liked the chapter and Sorry for the long and overrun absence.  
_**

_**Madam Scragz**_

_**Neko of despair =**I understand what your saying Godrics' character caught everyone's attention immediately, his old age indeed allowed him to have the ability too see things and think things others couldn't and I also believe that you make a good point about him being selfish with death, he was a vampire that could help make a difference in the world and yet despite this he still decided to choose death. I believe the whole reason he didn't want Eric to die with him was because he loved him and he saw that his child was someone that wasn't afraid like him, that would cower when needed to speak up. I believe that Godric was passing the torch to Eric and telling him he needed to be the one to help change the world, help the vampires and mankind evolve from what they were. And your theory about Godric and Sookie is interesting as well ... Personally I think he saw something of him in her, like he could see into her very being and see that she was so much like him, but nothing like him at the same time, thus the reason why he asked her too take care of Eric before he died. .. I hope I can make Godric stay in character and live up to your expectations thank you for reading._

_**Aille**_

_**Verticallychallangedcutie**_

**_Desiraes0220_**

**_curly-kitty_**

**_Megan Consoer_**

**_BadSam_**

**_vikinglass25_**

**_Kari-demon_**

**_aclassicistkitten_**

**_globalcommunity_**

**_AmaZen_**

**_BenTaylor3907_**

**_britnic77_**

**_XCullenloveX_**

**_vampout_**

**_emmettismymonkeyman_**

**_jetsamsrule31_**

**_Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story_**

**_.Lady Crux.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

As the smoke finally settled in the destroyed house Sookie awoke from her temporary unconscious state her breathing was labored and she found that she was trapped between a heavy body and an uncomfortable object. Opening her eyes she found herself staring up at a blonde head with highlights running through it, only one vampire had short blonde hair with highlights.

_'Great Eric.' _Sookie thought as she heaved a breath into her body.

Groaning she found her arms and pushed the heavy blonde vampire off her as she spoke. "I can't breathe you way a ton." She spoke breathlessly as she sat up.

"Jason!" She calls out for her brother within the rubble of the aftermath. "Jason!" She calls again, only to sigh in relief as she sees him get up from his position across the room, he stood taking a few steps out of the hallway while throwing the blood and flesh from him. Giving her a thumbs up to let her know he was okay.

Turning her attention back to the fallen vampire before her, taking in his bloodied form as she kneeled over him. "Uh Oh." She said nervously.

"Had to shield you." He said in a weary and soft tone.

"Well hurry up and heel yourself! What are you waitin' for?" Sookie said in a nervous and edge filled voice.

"Can't … Silver." Eric replied.

"I'll go get Godric." Sookie said as she was beginning to get up. Miraculously out of nowhere Eric's arm filled with strength grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down as he spoke again. "No time … Suck it out." He said and she took into notice how the last part of the sentence had taken an authoritative and husky note.

Looking at his bloodied form Sookie began to speak grossed out by the idea of making any contact with the tall vampire. "Eric I can't it's too gross and it's you." She said.

At those words Eric pulled the melodramatic act as she felt his grip loosen around her arm as he spoke. "I'm ... Dying." His arm fell to the floor like a heavy weight and he took in what many would call a _'last breath'_ as he pretended to be dying.

Oh she was going to show him true death eventually, but for now she'd let him win … For now. "Son of a mother!" Sookie said as she jumped onto his chest and leaned towards his neck to begin the _'extraction'_, as she finally pulled the silver piece out she spit it out along with as much of Eric's blood she could immediately.

"Got it." Sookie pulled away only to stop at Eric's next words. "Other one." He pointed to his chests and more specifically his breast.

"You've got to be kidding me."Sookie said as she pulled down the shirt some to find the hole in Eric's pectoral, more specifically his nipple. "Eww." She groaned as she watched blood seep out and fall down Eric's chest towards his neck. She knew she was going to regret it.

_'Very much.'_ Sookie thought to herself as she leaned down to the pale smooth chest.

As the blood seeped into her mouth she took notice that unlike Bills, Eric's wasn't as metallic tasting and more sugary. She could feel her tongue get cut as she felt the silver portion drift to her mouth. Again she pulled away from Eric and spit it out and wiping her mouth and chin after.

"I better get a bonus for all this." Sookie said as she looked down at Eric.

Eric propped himself onto his shoulders and rolled his shoulders and neck before looking at her. His eyes piercing into her own. "You could always come and work at Fangtasia … I'm sure Pam would love to take you shopping for the job." He said with a smirk on his face.

"No thank you I actually like eating food and not looking like a corpse that had its coffin dropped during its funeral."

"It was just a suggestion."

"An unwanted suggestion." Sookie bit back.

It was quiet between them and Sookie stared at Eric as he stared at her with that piercing gaze, she always wanted to know what went through his mind when he stared that way at her. Though now that she saw a smirk splitting onto his face she decided she didn't want to know at all.

"What are you so curious about?" He asked her quietly as he leaned closer to her, she realized then that they were quiet close to each other; she'd never been this close to him.

"Why are you so curious about my curiosity?"

"Has anyone ever told you that your emotions change rather quickly? You went from curious to defensive back to curious in a matter of seconds." Eric said.

It hit her that he could feel her emotions; she must have swallowed some of his blood when she was taking out the silver fractions.

"And you complete the puzzle … your smarter than you give yourself credit for Sookie." Eric said with that smirk of his still in place.

She groaned in frustration as she pushed him away from her and watched him fall back onto the floor. "You're despicable!"

He laughed, he actually laughed at her. Then she noticed that she was still on top of him and that she was only wearing the dress Isabel let her borrow.

Getting up she turned away from him and left him there on the floor not caring what happened to him after. She stopped mid step as she watched Isabel start speaking over the voices only to be ignored.

"Everyone Please."

"Hey! Ya'll listen up." Jason said as he captured everyone's attention with his booming voice. It took Sookie by surprise that he was doing anything for that matter as well.

Godric took the floor then as he spoke as well in that calm and authoritative voice of his. "They may come back. Go to the Hotel Camilla, they've been alerted. Security's in place."

Everyone moved out, without another word, she turned to Eric once more to find him watching Godric, another few steps and she as well stopped too look back. Godric stood there in the middle of the room, his expression unreadable for her as he looked over the house from the ceiling and back to the floor before he too began to walk away.

" …." She wanted to say something but, her mind went blank. He looked up at her and with a grim smile as he spoke to her. "I'm sorry for any trouble we vampires have caused for you."

She found her voice then. " … Don't be, I choose this life, and besides I should be the one saying sorry to you, those were my people out there trying to kill you here … again."

"Sookie Stackhouse you are quite a mystery." Godric said as he began to walk with her.

She smiled softly as she watched him walk out of the destroyed house. She liked that, that feeling of being excepted because she was different and not easy to figure out despite the fact that she herself thought she was a simple person to read. It was a good feeling, Bill had never made her feel like that, he accepted her gift yes, but. …

_'That feeling, it's nothing I've felt before.'_

They had gotten into the car and Sookie noticed that Isabel's eyes had turned red. Thankfully Jason was sleeping, no doubt exhausted from the earlier events.

"He did it because of you." Sookie said quietly as she looked out the window. She could feel the woman's brown eyes turn too her, and she knew that Isabel understood what she was talking about.

"You refused to turn him and because of that he felt as if you weren't really in love with him."

"I don't see why he would think such things." Isabel replied her voice dry.

" … He's human, you're a vampire, he'll age, you never will, he'll die. … You pretty much can't."

"He could've at least tried to convince me, we talk about it once and I refuse once and that's the end of the matter. … Any arguments and he refused to try again, that's how he was, that's how he's always been."

Sookie didn't say much after that she decided that that would be the last she would say on the matter. Fact was, now that she remembered the conversation between her and Jugo in the cellar, she actually understood where he was coming from.

A relationship with a vampire was hard; the difference in sleep patterns, the difference in eating habits, the difference in everything basically was hard to adjust too. She'd changed around her entire schedule for Bill to be with him, her energy had began to dwindle after he began feeding from her, even though they'd only do it during sex, it was still quiet a bit for her body to handle. The strength differences, she'd gotten plenty of bruises from Bill, despite the fact that he was easing his strength for her. The speed, she'd get a horrible burn when Bill would lose to much control on her and his speed increased tenfold, not very comfortable on her end though, she'd gotten horrible rashes from it.

Honestly a relationship between a vampire and a human was really hard to keep up with.

A small sigh escaped her lips and she watched as they stopped in front of the doors to the Hotel Camilla. The doors to the car were opened and she hopped out, hurrying to find out what happened to her boyfriend. She didn't care that people were staring at her as she ran through the lobby, she didn't care that she was looking like a complete fool, all she cared about was her boyfriend.

Opening the doors to her shared suit she ran to her bedroom to begin her yelling only to find the entire room a complete mess. She looked into the closet and found the hangers on the floor and everything else as well, all of Bills clothes gone, his bags and luggage gone.

Her heart beat hard against her chest and she could feel it ripping apart into two. She heard a sniffle and she turned around to find Jessica leaning against the wall.

"Sookie." She said with blood running down her cheeks.

"Where's Bill?" Sookie asked hesitantly.

"I don't feel him Sookie."

She could feel the tears escape her as she ran out of the room and out of the suite. She banged on Eric's door knowing it would irritate him and she couldn't care less anymore, she knew he was behind it all, there wasn't any doubt in her mind that it was _his_ entire fault.

The door swung open and Eric was obviously infuriated by her and her emotions. "What did you do?" Sookie asked as she brushed passed him and entered his suite.

"Bill is gone and I know you were the reason for it now tell me what you did!" Sookie said as she turned to him and watched as he shut the door, he looked a bit calm, but still annoyed by her.

"Sookie did you ever think Bill left because he wanted to?" Eric asked.

Sookie lifted a brow as she stared at him she couldn't believe he had the audacity to try and play his little games with her, especially her.

"Honestly, you're going to try and play that card?"

"I'm not playing at anything Sookie."

"I want the truth now." Sookie said.

Eric looked quiet smug as he walked around her slowly to the couch and sat down, he looked up at her and gestured for her to sit down she refused silently.

"The truth is I called Lorena, his maker, and told her that Bill was in town."

"Why would she care?"

"Because she was in love with him ... Is in love with him."

She decided to take a seat far from him and he watched her every move, she didn't like that the way he paid extreme attention to her, it made her feel weird.

"Bill said he was released."

"Exactly, if he left it was on his own free will … Perhaps you should realize now that he never truly wanted you." Eric said as he moved closer to her.

"Eric whatever you're up to I want you too stop it."

"Sookie, you know from the moment you walked into Fangtasia your scent caught my every attention. It's very uncommon in this century to have a virgin walk into your life now. Especially a telepathic virgin, your blood must have been very, very sweet." Eric whispered distracting her from the main reason she was there in the first place.

"Shut up." Sookie said as she froze on spot, he was trying to get to her.

"Bill must have enjoyed it immensely, but when compared to a vampire, especially the woman that made him. … Personally I would have chosen you, but I have to keep reminding myself that Bill is foolish and I'm not."

"No you're just an asshole."Sookie said as she got in control of her shell shocked limbs and stood up from her position on the couch.

"Face it Sookie Bill became tired of having to protect you, all vampires have their limits and obviously Lorena made him realize that you'd pushed him beyond his limits."

She slapped him and this time she left not waiting for any reaction from him. He'd done a good job at getting her mind off the reason she'd gone to him, and it infuriated her even more.

Running back into her room she collapsed into tears onto the bed, she hoped he felt her heartache so he knew what it felt like to have a heart, a broken one at that.

* * *

Another knock at the door and Eric narrowed his eyes, his was in no mood to speak with anyone and so he decided to ignore it and turned back around to the book in his hand.

He'd heard the knob twist and turned quickly watching as it swung open, his eyes widening at the sight of his maker.

"Eric." Godric said as he walked into the room, dressed in new clothes no doubt picked out and bought by Isabel.

Eric was before his father in an instant bowing his head. "Forgive me Godric; I didn't think it was you."

Godric sighed before he spoke. "Stand up Eric I'm not a God." He said in a tired voice.

Eric stood slowly and looked at the smaller vampire down his nose; quickly he moved out of the way and allowed the other vampire to enter the room further, making sure to close the door.

"Nan Flannigan will be here tomorrow to hold a private conference with us to straighten everything for a press conference that she will be holding after. You and the two humans are to join Isabel and myself." Godric said as he moved into the room.

"I Understand I'll have Isabel tell them." Eric said.

Godric shook his head. "No you tell Miss. Stackhouse; I want all conflicts between you and her cleaned up before Nan shows up. " He replied smoothly.

"I'll try; I doubt though that she'll want to speak with me."

"Sookie Stackhouse is a very pure hearted human; I felt it when we were bonded together. As you now have scorned her with your little games she could turn against us any moment. I'd like that not to happen."

"Sookie's anger is directed at me, she's not the type to judge a group just because one person out of them hurt her in some way. Her alliance with you will not be daunted by earlier actions."

"Good. I still want you to make her happy though; I will not and do not wish to hear more arguing between the two of you."

"Of course. I'll try my best."

"I do hope so, be sure not to stay up too late." Godric said before he turned and quickly left the room.

Eric let out an unnecessary harsh breath as he walked out of his room closing his door softly behind him, he'd easily heard the sobs and swallowed down hard, he'd never been good with crying women before he was turned and till this day still wasn't any good with them.

Lifting his hand he knocked softly onto the hotel door and watched as it swung open seconds later to reveal Bills young progeny.

"Eric." She said as she looked out of the room both ways.

"Jessica, I need to speak with Sookie." Eric said carefully.

Jessica turned her head away from him and looked into the room, no doubt in his mind she was listening in on her. Turning back to him she looked up from her long lashes biting her lip softly before she replied in a nervous tone.

"I don't think she's in a talking kind of mood."

"Tell her that I need to speak to her about something important then, the sun will be up soon and I need to pass this onto her now." Eric replied quickly not liking that he had to be nice to the younger vampire.

The red head nodded her head before she left the door and he could hear her talking to a pained Sookie, there was anger in her tone as she told Jessica to tell him to leave. Thankfully the newborn vampire was smart enough to continue to press the blonde telepath and before he knew it an angry and red eyed Sookie stood before him her arm shielding him from coming in as it rested against the other side of the door frame.

"What do you want? I thought when I slapped you you'd have gotten the message that I really don't want nothing to do with you." Sookie said in an angry tone.

He looked down at her glaring at the fact that she was being disrespectful to him in front of the youngling. Replying in a clipped voice and holding his anger in check as he spoke. "I have something I need to speak to you about."

"Then speak." She replied back in a similar tone.

"I cannot say it in the hallway, and being as I don't want to be rude and storm into your room I was hoping you'd be kind enough to allow me in."

"Godric sent you didn't he?" Sookie asked suddenly.

The way she said his name easily made him tick, she didn't notice though. "Yes."

She huffed angrily first and slowly dropped her arm from the door and turned to the side allowing him enough room to slid in. He walked in quickly, turning to watch as she closed the door and unconsciously locked it.

She turned back to him with her arms folded against her chest and glared at him. "Nobody can hear you now start talking."

He walked over to the couch and sat down making himself comfortable in it watching as she took a seat across from him, her body stiff and straight as a board.

"I'm sure by now you know about the AVL and have seen our spokesperson Nan Flannigan on the news." He started off casually.

Sookie nodded her head as she replied. "Of course I have, I'm sure everyone has been watching her and and the Newlins interactions."

"Nan Flannigan is on her way here as we speak; she's coming to clean up the mess made by the Fellowship of the Sun. She's holding a press conference about the incident when she arrives, but before she does that, she's requested a private conference with us, you and your brother are to attend this as the two of you were there and had helped us."

"Was that all?" Sookie asked.

Shifting a bit awkwardly Eric decided to just jump into the next part of why he'd come over. "Also I must apologize for my behavior and actions. Godric believes that you are a worthy and trusted ally and would not like to lose you." Before he could finish though Sookie cut him off with a soft voice and a reply he has already anticipated. "I don't have any problems with Godric or Isabel; they have nothing to worry about."

"I know that, but Godric has told me to come and make amends with you. He doesn't wish to have to hear or witness our arguments."

"If that was an excuse for an apology then it was a very poor excuse."

Eric sighed as he stood up and paced around. He wasn't good with apologies, he'd never needed to apologize to anyone, human or vampire. They were the ones who begged for his forgiveness; now that it was switched he didn't know how to do it.

Turning back to Sookie he spoke again. "My actions are unforgivable I know that, I don't expect you to ever forgive me for the pain that I have caused you, I can't take back what I did but I can make it up to you in whatever way you want me too."

Sookie nodded her head in obvious agreement. "I'm glad I'm not planning on forgiving you anytime." she admitted.

"You haven't denied or accepted taking advantage of my kindness." Eric pointed out.

"I'm still thinking on that." Sookie replied in that testy voice of hers.

Eric lifted a brow. "You're deciding whether or not you want to take advantage of me?" He asked.

"No I know I'm going to take advantage of you, it's what I'm going to make you do that I'm trying to decide, you may wanna sit down this could take a while." Sookie said her accent becoming thicker as she spoke.

"Don't think too long the sun is coming up soon & I'll need to rest."

Sookie sighed softly as she looked over to where he stood. "There's nothing you can do for me." She said in that softly angered tone of hers.

"Then I'll be on my way." He said.

Sookie spoke again and he stopped. "I said there's nothing you can do for me, but you can do something for Jessica." Sookie replied softly.

"What about the girl she belongs to Bill not me."

"Bill left, and we have no idea where he is, and don't forget had it not been for me, she would have never been turned in the first place, and had it not been for you I would have not felt the need to put you in this position." Sookie said as she stood up with angered eyes and her arms crossed against her chest.

"She's not your responsibility Sookie." Eric replied softly

"Yes she is, she's a seventeen year old vampire that comes from a god-fearing family, and as a vampire she can't go back to her human family. Bill and I were all she had, I am all she has, all she knows. … Besides you can't refuse me, so whatever I ask of you you've got to do until I feel you've repaid your debt to me." Sookie pointed out.

She was pushing all his buttons on purpose he knew it. "What is it that you'd like me to do for her then?" Eric asked as he walked up too Sookie.

"I'm going to have her move in with me, for that we'll need to get a guest house connected to my home that is light tight and spacious."

"Fine." Eric agreed.

"Also, because she doesn't have a job and I barely get paid anything and hardly put in enough hours to support even myself I'll need you to provide her with some kind of allowance to provide her with provisions until I can get her social and birth certificate from her family and get her a job."

"How much?" Eric asked in a clipped tone.

"She's a young newborn and according to Bill her hunger is greater than older vampires, so six four packs a week is about two hundred I believe. Then we have to add necessities like makeup, clothing, and shoes, cause god knows I won't have her walking around town in any clothing that Bill or Pam have picked out, so I would like at least five hundred for that, which comes out to seven hundred and don't forget to add the taxes."

"I'll only have to do this until she can get a job to provide for herself correct?" Eric asked.

"Of course, the money for the clothes though should be enough for now, it's not like she'll be going through any sort of growth anymore."

"I'll give you two grand to start out with is that fair?"

"Very."

"Then we're done here." Eric said as he turned away from Sookie again.

"Not quite actually." Sookie said as she stopped him in his tracks he turned to her with a glare.

"What more will she need?" He asked.

"Bill has only taught her how to hunt, feed, and glamour people, she doesn't know anything else, I need someone to teach her these things."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll have Pam go over and help out."

Sookie smiled. "Good, then we're all done here." She said.

"Are you sure, there's nothing that you want to add for yourself?" Eric asked.

Sookie shrugged softly. "Unless you know of an operation that repairs broken hearts, then I think I'm good. …. No wait anytime you request to take advantage of my mind reading I'd like to be paid for it. … That's pretty much it."

"Then I'll be going."

"Yes and be sure to make sure to tell Godric what I said." Sookie responded.

Eric nodded his head before he headed out.

Sookie Stackhouse was as Godric said a pure hearted person; putting someone else especially a vampire before her was just unheard of, especially if she wasn't glamoured into it.

* * *

**_Thank you to all those who reviewed, put on favorites and placed in their alerts._**

**_Nikki-4_**

**_Aille = _**_I hope I surprised you by having her move in with Sookie. As for Godric and Eric you'll see in the next chapter what happens._

**_Angel of Serenity88 = _**_I'm sorry if I gave you the idea that this was a Godric/Sookie pairing, it isn't it's a Eric/Sookie pairing. Godric and Sookie are better off as friends than lovers in my eyes._

**_s m Neal_**

**_Slayerskey_**

**_For the anonymous person that reviewed this story if you are reading this, the answer to your question is that yes he would have been able to smell the evidence of rape on her, but he was preoccupied with other things to really pay any attention to her scent. But had he not been and had been under normal circumstances with her in a normal situation he would have definitely interrogated her on it._**

**_racecz5 = _**_ Thank you I try to keep them in character but I know I'm going to like in this chapter I feel I went off character but I tried not to but it still happed, but like I said thank you for the complement._

**_Alottalove_**

**_alex1156 = _**_Thank you for the complement like I said to racecz5 I'm trying to keep them in character but it's very hard when I'm changing situations and circumstances it's unknown exactly how Eric, Sookie, and Godric would be in such a situation as mine. But thanks again for the complement._

**_Madam Scragz = _**_Thank you for the compliment on my writing since I began I've learned a lot, but I know I screw up on my grammar and punctuation. I try though and I'm glad you enjoy it._

**_curly-kitty = _**_Hope this fix was a good clear and understanding high for you._

**_Heavan Hell Angel_**

**_Faye-Faye-the-Dream-Faye _**

**_vikinglass25 _**

**_Thanks again for reading I hoped you all enjoyed it._**

**_. Lady Crux ._**


	4. Chapter 4

A sigh escaped her as she tossed and turned beneath her cold and vampire-less sheets.

If what Bill had told her about Lorena was true them there was a one-in-a-million chance that she and William Compton would reunite. When that one-in-a-million chance came to be she had no doubt in her mind that she'd be old and wrinkly, childless, husband-less, or she'd be on her deathbed, childless, husband less, believing that she and him would reconcile their relationship. In her head she could hear a scoff at the thought, like she said there was a one-in-a-million chance she'd ever see Bill again, and she knew deep down in her soul that, that one-in-a-million chance was neither in this lifetime nor in the next.

The sun was up and the room was dimly lit with its shine, twisting onto her back she looked up at the ceiling and counted the imaginary sheep, hoping it would bore her to sleep. Nothing she ever wanted happened; it's how the way of the world worked, she begged and pleaded, prayed and hoped and she got nothing to show for her love and devotion, her trust in her maker. What was the point in it all? Was he even real? If he was real why did he just sit around and watch as his children destroyed themselves and each other? If he knew that they were going to turn out this way in the first place why create them? Why allow them to rip apart his makings? Why allow them to worship false gods? Why allow them to continue on living? A frustrated groan escaped her and she shushed her mind up. She needed to distract herself from all the sorrowful thoughts that were creeping into her head.

Sitting up she turned and looked down at the empty space on the bed, how could he just leave her in Dallas? Why didn't he take Jessica with him?

_'I need to get out of this room.'_ Sookie thought to herself.

Getting out from under the heavy blankets she walked out of the bedroom and out of her hotel room, pausing as she saw Erics door.

He was undoubtedly sleeping at this time, so she couldn't make him do anything to keep her grief-stricken mind preoccupied. Shutting the door silently she walked down the hall stopping as she passed Jason's room.

Maybe he was awake; she needed him to be awake.

Knocking on the door softly she waited, hearing the locks move she jumped in joy a she watched the door open and Jason look out and down at her before opening the door all the way. She smiled as she answered softly.

"I can't sleep."

He sighed in relief before he spoke and pointed his thumb in the direction of his room. "Join the club." He said before moving to the side and allowing her entrance, and closing the door behind them.

She sat down on his bed and crossed her legs over each other and he did the same facing her.

He was the one to speak first as he brought up the one thing she was trying to get away from. "Hoyt told me about Bill … I'm sorry." He said carefully.

She smiled grimly at him, she didn't want to talk about it, but she knew if she didn't she was going to break down and never get over it. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault, its Erics fault, that stupid vampire went and called up Bills lovesick maker. … I could kill him." She breathed out.

"But you won't he's already dead." Jason pointed out.

"Well yes, I won't actually kill, him but if I had the nerves to do it, I'd put him six feet under permanently." Sookie said as she stared out into space and vented. "You know what the worst part is? When I confronted him about it, he had the nerve to tell me that it was my fault, saying that Bill didn't want to be with a weak woman who couldn't handle him. How is he going to tell me that when I know how much he's wanted to get rid of Bill?" She continued.

Jason looked shocked as he questions her. "He wanted to get rid of Bill? Why?"

She sighed in exasperation as she answered. "Because he wants me and my ability for himself, he's wanted me from the moment we met, he was determined to bond me to him, and he has a backup plan for every backup plan to make sure that all his manipulative schemes are pulled through, as Bill would say it was bound to happen eventually."

"What bond?" Jason asked suddenly and curiously.

Looking down in shame she spoke quietly. "A blood bond, a human must consume vampire blood in order to make it, the bond allows the vampire to feel your emotions, and know where you are no matter how far you are."

She could tell by the way he spoke that he was wordless. "You drank Erics Blood?"

She was just as flabbergasted by the matter as he was. "He took bullets for me and he shielded me from the bomb! I know that I shouldn't have sucked his chest but my damned good side took over!"

"You sucked … His chest?" Jason asked stunned by her honesty.

"I know what is wrong with me?" Sookie asked aloud as she grabbed a fistful of her hair and looked down at her lap ashamed of herself.

"Nothing's wrong with you … you were just caught off guard and he took advantage of your kindness. I'm sure you had been confused from the bomb and then still running off adrenaline even before that from what happened at the church, had that not been the case you would have been able to fend him off, like I hope you always and usually do." Jason said in a caring tone.

She laughed and nodded her head. "Your right." She sighed as she let go of her hair and spoke again. "Stupid Vampire." She said in irritation.

"Stupid church." Jason added.

"Speaking of the church Jason why did you go to them?" She asked turning the interrogation onto him.

"I don't know, it's just that with Gran and Amy dying and me being accused for the murders I just thought that maybe God could help me onto the right path, it just seemed like God was trying to set me onto a right path, what with me getting out of Jail because of the church and then when I need the money for the camp you suddenly hand me over what I needed. Then … They made me feel like I was worth somethin'" Jason explained softly.

"You were a star in Bon Ton … I was the throw away … Everyone always thought you hung the moon."

"Well that ain't true." Jason replied bitterly. "Well, they liked my athletics, my good looks, my sex abilities, but they don't like me for me." He continued speaking the last part almost as if it was meant to be a secret he wasn't supposed to be in on and was confessing that he knew about it the entire time as he inclined his head her way.

He continued seeming madder and irritated then she'd ever seen him. "And Steve and Sarah, well they acted like they did … Before they tried to kill me." He added. "They stopped my mind from going round and round … Thinkin' 'bout … other stuff." He said and she could see tears forming in his eyes and it was beginning to hurt her as well knowing that he was in pain, and she was at a loss of how to help.

"What other stuff?" She asked trying to get him to talk to her about what he was trying to run from. Jason shook his head refusing to tell her what it was that was killing him inside, and she refused to let her mind takeover and look into his too see what it was that was hurting him.

"But Soldiers of the Sun. … My Lord didn't you think for one second what grand would say? Guns and Suicide bombers." She was take aback by Jasons angry tone as he spoke, turning away from her so she couldn't read his face. "Don't .. don't talk about Gran! I won't talk about her, I can't." He said.

It hit her then that they'd never exactly talked about their Gran, about what happened, about how it was killing them both. Sliding over to him she questioned him.

"Why?"

He sighed before he spoke, hesitant at first but letting the truth out into the open. "Because I do- … Because I don't wanna feel anything."

_'Oh Jason.' _Sookie cried out in the sanctuary of her mind. "But we have to talk about her … We can't stop remembering her or loving her because it hurts too much. She'd never stop loving us, would she?" She asked as she looked over at her brother.

He shook his head as he replied in a whispered voice. "No."

Her voice broke as she spoke again. "We'll keep her alive in our hearts and our prayers and that the way it's gotta be." She said as she watched Jason turn around to her.

"And momma and daddy." He asked cautiously, and she reached out and grabbed his hand tightly, reassuring him in her own way.

"That's right, momma and daddy, and Gran."

She could feel the tears running down her face, and she knew if she didn't stop soon she would make her brother feel uncomfortable, as well as she wouldn't be able to stop crying.

"Our whole family's gone Sook … Everybody who counts, we're all alone, we're all that's left."

"So you know what we gotta do? We gotta grow up, we gotta stick together and we gotta be good to each other or we're lettin' them down."

He nodded his head and spoke in a voice so low she wasn't sure if he's spoke or not as he turned fully around and faced her. "Yeah … Hey." He said as he grabbed both of her hands in his.

He stuttered a bit as he said her name. "S-Sook I'm sorry about … Uh, Everything I've ever done to you, I'm a dumb-ass fuckup." He admitted and apologized to her.

She shook her head as she replied. "Yeah but you wouldn't be unless you used your brain instead of lettin' it take up space in your skull. It's not dumb, it's lazy."

"You think so?" He asked and she nodded her head a bit and he spoke again. "I can try, I guess." He continued.

"I'm sorry to I always love you Jason, even when I wanna put your head in a bucket and kick you around the yard." That made him smile, and for a moment she'd forgotten just how long it had been since either of them really smiled at one another. "And I love you, even though I wished you'd cook for me more, and, and you were normal." He said with smile on his face and tears falling down his cheeks. She smiled back at him as she replied. "I didn't have any say about being normal … We're born the way we are." She said as she tilted her head at him and smiled, he smiled back as well and he groaned in tiredness as he fell back against the bed.

"I'm all worn out now." He said as he stretched out on the bed and she sat against the headboard and picked up the control as she replied. "Me too."

And she was, so many emotions in such a small amount of time, it was truly exhausting.

Turning on the TV she turned the channel and stopped looking back at Jason he looked outraged and sounded mad as he saw the two dimwits on the news trying their best to crawl out of the hole they'd fallen into.

"Can you believe that? They're on the TV already."

_"You kidnapped a prominent member of our community." The blonde said _

_"He volunteered." The preacher's wife said."If he wanted to meet the sun- _"Did he?" Sookie asked as she looked down at her brother. "I didn't even know he was there." _'-That's no crime." The cult leader said. _

_"He came to us." The blonde said trying her best to be the innocent one in all the mess._

_The blonde didn't hide the fact that she didn't believe them one bit as she replied. "Because everyone wants to be burned at the stake."_

_The brunette sighed in frustration as the blonde attacked him with the truth of what his church really was. "You use your tactics and religious institution as anti-vampire terrorist enclave." _

_"The constitution gives us the right to defend ourselves." The cult leader said._

_"You attacked us." _

_"You murdered my father!"_

_"That's an allegation. This is a fact. You and your church armed a suicide bomber that killed vampires and humans."_

_"We are fighting for God's green earth daytime and Christmas and Easter eggs and all that is sacred and good. We are fightin' for-""Human right. Human rights!" The husbands said as he cut off his outraged wife."May I finish my thoughts?" The wife asked her husband irritatingly. _

_"What you're done." He answered annoyed._

_"If he's not the center of attention he just flips out." The blonde said going completely off topic._

Sookie laughed as she spoke. "They are kookoo."

_The blonde was just as irate as the other two as she spoke. "How can you have meaningful dialogue with these people?" She asked annoyed._

_"You need to read yourself some Saint. Paul Missy." The brunette said. "I hate your hair." The wife admitted. _

"There's a witch and a son of a bitch. Fuck you Newlins." Jason said and Sookie agreed with him. "Yeah." And they turned to each other and smiled.

"So you're adopting a teenage vampire huh." Jason said casually as he took the remote from between them and began to do the one thing she couldn't stand even as they were children; she looked away from the constantly changing screen as she replied. "Seriously like that just happened some good couple of hours ago."

"Those vampires have really good hearin' abilities, and those teenagers sure do love to pass the gossip …. And well Hoyt only told me because I'm his only friend and person he knows here in Dallas right now." Jason replied casually.

"Still though, to me it felt like I just had that conversation with Eric not some minutes ago."

"Time with vampires in it goes by fast don't it?" Jason asked playfully and Sookie rolled her eyes. "You have no idea how true that is."

"Still though you're gonna be a foster mother." Jason said going back to the matter at hand. Sookie sighed as she replied and relaxed into the fluffy mattress. "I never really thought of it like that, but now that I do think about it I guess I am. Gran must be rolling around in her grave right now from laughing so hard at the knowledge."

"No doubt, you know it's gonna be hard right, I mean she's a teenage vampire, just barely turned, how are you going to handle that?"

"Like I handle being a telepath, and having …. Had a vampire boyfriend, and working on the call for a thousand year old vampire and juggling it all with being a waitress." Sookie replied confidently.

"That's quite a bit of bowling pins there Sook you sure you gonna be able to handle them all."

"If Gran who was human could handle all of her problems plus ours then I'm sure I can handle mine, besides I have Eric and Pam helping me out with Jessica, I'm sure Eric wouldn't mind baby sittin' Jess while I'm working, I mean it is partially his fault as well."

"Jeez you make him sound like the da-"Before Jason could complete the last word Sookie stopped him as she pinched his lips together and glared at him. "Do not finish that word Jason Stackhouse." She threatened as she let go of his lips.

Her eyes looked over her brother's shoulder and saw that it was already nine in the morning she sighed as she sat up completely and stretched herself out. "It's getting late … early … It'll be noon here in a few hours I should get back to my room, the airport is sending men to pick up Jessica and then she and Hoyt will be in Bon Tons in no time at all, I thought I'd give them some alone time at the Compton house before she gets pretty much nothing when I get back." Sookie said as she slid off the bed and continued to stretch her limbs out.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you tonight at that meeting … review? That vampire thing." Jason said as he stumbled on his words. Sookie smiled on nodded watching as Jason got off the bed as well and walked her over to the door, they hugged each other and before she knew it she was in the hallway again.

Sighing gently she walked down the hall she stopped in front of Eric's room drumming her fingers gently on the door knowing that he wasn't going to answer, she leaned on the wall across from his room and separating her room from the hall. She was procrastinating, she didn't want to return to her bedroom, to her empty and cold bed, but she couldn't go anywhere else at the moment. Sure she knew that Eric would be overjoyed if she used the key-card to his room that he'd given her to cuddle up to him, but that was out of the question.

_'That is so wrong on so many levels, I just found out that my boyfriend left me and then I go and run to Eric, Eric! Good Lord there would be something definitely wrong with me if I did that and way to scandalous , Bon Ton would run mad with chatter if I did that.' _Sookie thought to herself as she stared at the door across from her.

Not to mention that would be stupid of her seeing as she was really mad at him at the moment, the man is nothing but a cold stoned hearted man. _'Though, that's not entirely true, he's good to Godric in ways that I could never think him possible of … obviously.' _ She needed to stop thinking about Eric right now, she had given herself a headache talking with Jason and now her headache was getting quite the headache itself. Spinning she turned to her door and pulled out her keycard and unlocked the door, walking into the dimly lit room she hesitantly crawled under her blankets, gabbing the extra pillow she cuddled her side into it and held it to herself. Hoping her alarm was playing tricks on her tired eyes and would go off in any minute so she wouldn't have to sleep in such a pathetic state.

_'Eric's bed is sounding so, so good right now.' _ Sookie thought to herself sourly. As her eyes began to get heavier she refused to let her mind wonder to the events that had happened, to afraid to relive the worst of them all, and though the pain is gone from the first tragedy, she wasn't entirely sure if the pain from heartbreak would ease as well.

Soon enough everything was dark, her sight, her conscious, it was all dark.

Shifting unconsciously she got comfortable and everything became bright again.

Taking in a deep breath she opened her eyes at the feel of finger caressing her skin and turned hoping to have woken up from her nightmare and to see Bill right beside her. Instead of her southern vampire she found herself face to face with the devious blonde. Her body and her mind were comfortable in the moment and for some reason she didn't reject at all to his touches or his commanding yet gentle tone as he talked.

"Finish your sentence."

She smiled and in the back of her mind, the very back, she could hear that small, small voice wondering around pacing and asking her what he was talking about, but her mouth started moving before she could even listen to the voice of reason. "What was I saying?"

"You were telling me why you'd be a terrible vampire and I was disagreeing." He said using that husky tone she'd never heard him use before, and she found her body reacting to it in a way that little voice was protesting against.

"Well … I don't feel right without a tan." Her mouth moved before that voice of reason could object to it. He laughed softly at her answer and she spoke again, watching as their hands entwined gently and firmly. "It's true and I'd rather be alive then undead." She said trying to gather her thoughts as he kissed her hand. "And ya'll are always killing." She finished.

Eric spoke against her skin in the most delectable way that it took her a second to understand what he was saying to her. "You've killed a man." That little voice took a hold of her quickly and replied. "That was for self defense not for lunch."

Eric's voice brought back that other side of her that didn't want to reason with logic. "You'd adapt, like we all do, trade the sun for a moon and the stars."

It sounded so dreamy the way he said it, and the words brought out her capricious side, and she couldn't stop herself from lettin the words out. "Uh uh … Not me I want them all." Eric laughed softly again and she was beginning to like that soft laugh of his. And then he spoke with a smile on his face. "You're greedy." "Yeah I am." She agreed. "I love it." Eric said.

Her conscious was screaming at her to find some logic within herself, but the moment didn't need logic, it was just a moment with him kissing her hand and finger with butterfly kisses. He lifted his head off the pillow and stared at her as he spoke again. "You have the right temperament for a vampire." He said.

The voice of reason took control of her again. "Why? I'm high maintenance, bloodthirsty and old as dirt?" Sookie replied. Eric nodded his head. "Bloodthirsty yeah." He said.

That flirtatious side of her took back control as she smiled widely and disagreed playfully with the blonde vampire. "I am not." She replied, loving the smile she got from him. "Everybody thinks you're a darling don't they?" He asked suddenly, her lips moved without her permission again. "I am a darling." She said.

Her body shivered as he caressed her back and it was becoming harder for her to continue on with the conversation or even keep up with his words. "Yeah but you're ruthless when It comes to the people you love … You'd do anything for them." She giggled softly as his hands went back down as he continued on. "Your brother, your friends, me." He finished in a whisper.

If it was more possible to be hot and bothered as well as beyond that then she should have been given a medal for first place. He was so close to her, their lips nearly touching when she heard a woman's voice call out an incredibly familiar name and she turned away from Eric.

"Bill."

Her conscious was fighting for control but her other side was winning as she sat up and replied happily. "Bill." Eric closed the space between her naked body and his lips as he began to suck and place kisses on her skin as she asked and looked at the shadowed figure. "Where's Bill?"

The shadowed figure's voice became stronger and formed into a feminine tone, the skin being revealed to be a milky white that undoubtedly belonged to a vampire, her face though stayed hidden in the shadow's as she replied. "What do you care? You've already abandoned him."

Her conscious took back its control as she replied while Eric continued his ministration on her skin. "I have not, I love Bill." Sookie replied and Erics hand grabbed the side of her face and pulled her down to him and her conscious was lost as Eric took control of her. And the shadows disappeared and it was only Eric that her senses could pin point as he continued to touch her and make her feel so good in ways that she'd never felt.

"I used to think you had no sense of humor." He said and as he spoke she could feel her conscious leaving her as well as she replied. "I used to think you were made of cold hard stone … and empty inside." She said as her body shuddered at his touch, and she was beginning to feel like a cat in heat. "And now?" Eric asked her softly. She replied quickly. "You're a big faker." She said as her hand made its way to his neck and she continued. "You're deep, you feel, there's love in you." She said in a husky whisper. "Only for Sookie." He said before they finally kissed.

It was a kiss that was just so intense and steamy she hoped it wasn't a dream. Then she heard the voice again. "You don't want Bill, he means nothing to you." The woman said.

It was a lot of strength she'd needed to break that kiss as she replied. "No." She said she couldn't say no more as Eric pulled her back down and beneath him, he stared at her again with those piercing blue eyes and it was an eerie stare that made her gut twist, and her spine tingle, but she was far too gone to actually think on any of it or what he meant with his last words. "This is the beginning."

The kisses were more fierce and fervent, they were losing all control of themselves and she couldn't and didn't want to stop it. She couldn't care anymore about the person watching she barely heard the woman anymore as she downed herself in everything that was Eric. So as it got more intense she just let everything all go.

Sookie opened her eyes and she found herself lying in her vampire-less bed. _'Oh Lord there is something definitely wrong with me!'_ She thought to herself as she gripped her pillow tighter to her and wished the feelings and dreams away, and as she squeezed her legs together tightly she could feel the warm wetness that had accumulated during her sleep and she growled at herself as she sat up in bed.

_'A cold shower should do the trick.'_ She though as she threw the blankets off of her and walked over to the bathroom, stripping out of her clothes as she did so.

Her mind was reeling as she went through the movements needed to prepare her shower. How was it possible for her to dream such a thing when she was going through a break-up, as well as the fact that she was extremely mad at him? Not to mention the fact that it was Eric for heaven's sake! He was manipulative, controlling, devious, full of himself not to mention _'And I really don't want to repeat these words.' _He was as old as dirt.

Then there was she, she would consider herself a good person, a kind person, a loving and excepting person; if it was up to Eric she would be none of that and be everything he was. Scary, but only someone like him could love some like himself. She sighed as she slipped beneath the stream of water, grabbing the bar of soap and beginning to wash herself down.

They were going to have to have a meeting with AVL representative, she didn't know why they wanted her and Jason there, but they did and because she wasn't in the mood to pick an argument with anyone she would go. Besides it didn't seem like they had much of a choice, she was sure that they'd want to know everything Jason had seen and heard, and everything they'd done to her said to her, what they said would no doubt help them, and she did want to help them. Vampire's were just the first, pretty soon telepaths, shape-shifters and dwarfs would come out and speak up as well … Hell maybe even werewolf's if they existed. If the vampire's were accepted it would make it easier for all the other supernaturals to come out and be accepted as well.

Placing the bar down she grabbed her bottle of shampoo and lathered it up into her hair. She needed to check in with Tara, she was sure her best friend was going crazy with worry for her, then she needed to call Arlene and see if she was doing okay on her own, there was also Lafayette hopefully he was okay and had gotten his leg fixed up by his and Tara's uncle. Last but not least she needed to get in touch with Sam, she needed to try and make things right with him, if that was at all possible anymore and she prayed that it was.

Rinsing out her hair she quickly turned the water off and grabbed one of the luxurious fluffy white towels that hung nicely on the rod next to the shower. There was so much she had to do, but the first thing she needed was to eat, she was tired yes, but out of fear of dreaming about herself and Eric she would rather be tired so she would eat and she would eat as much as she could, clean herself up and say goodbye to Hoyt, despite the fact that she'd hadn't known him to be there till she had gotten back.

Walking out of the bathroom she walked over to the closet and took a deep breath before exhaling and opening the door, quickly she grabbed all that she needed and walked quickly out; she could still smell his scent in the closet and it hurt to think that he'd been there some hours ago loving and supporting her.

Closing the door shut she unwrapped the towel from her body and looked down at the clothes she'd gotten. If she had any leftover cash, she was going to have to go shopping, it was hard looking at her own clothes seeing as Bill had bought them for her.

Drying her body off she quickly got dressed and grabbed her key-card slipping it into her shorts back pocket, and with a sad smiled she walked out of the bedroom and over to her front door, stopping at the sight of the adjoining door that lead to Jessica.

Slowly she walked over and knocked on it, there wasn't a positive that her red-headed friend and Hoyt were still there, but as she heard the feet moving she knew immediately that they were still there. The door opened and Hoyt looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"Oh hey Sookie." Hoyt said with a tired smile across his face.

"Oh hi … I was just checking to see if you left or not." Sookie said as she tried to look past the tall man and into the room. Hoyt's reply was quick. "Actually they already picked up Jess … I was just on my way."

"Oh … well then I guess I'll be seeing you soon then." Sookie said. "Yeah, you too Sookie." Hoyt said as he closed the door softly on her.

Turning around Sookie looked back to her suite and crossed her arms over her chest, there was nothing for her to do, yes she could go eat some food, shop, and possibly go site-seeing but it wouldn't be fun by herself. Jason wouldn't be up for a few more hours with how late they had stayed up.

… She could always go hunt down Barry the bell boy, yes he didn't want her knew him and she understood really she did, but she needed to know more about him. He was the only other telepath that she'd ever come into contact with, and if he'd never met any other ones as well, then that there was most likely a very small population of them out there hiding not wanting people to know about them, about what they heard and saw, the things they knew.

Yes she definitely needed to find Barry the bell boy.

But where to Begin is the question?

* * *

**_. Lady Crux ._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews & thanks for reading_**

**_.._**

**_fire1_**

**_Tharrow_**

**_BbyBella = _**_Eventually he will find out, but it's not going to be anytime soon at the moment._

**_Alottalove_**

**_Goldicecubes_**

**_whitestripes123_**

**_Heavan Hell Angel_**

**_Sluggysmom = _**_Thank you, with this I want people to see the vulnerabilities of both Jessica and Sookie in the mother-daughter relationship factor while also trying not to act as though it's a mother-daughter relationship but a friendship that's has all the makings of a relationship. (I doubt that makes any sense but you'll understand later on.)_

**_racecz5 = _**_I wanted to make the conference in this chapter but I already wrote a lot and if I continued to write you'd be reading on for days._

**_Xtremeshorty_**

**_Rosejoanna_**

**_VAlady = _**_I know there really spread out, but I'm really tired of explaining why I'm gone for so long, so I just keep to the simplest excuse 'Life'._

**_Nikki-4_**

**_rcherry1977 = _**_Sookie is a very selfless person but when it came to Bill she was very selfish as she wasn't thinking of the consequences of their relationship, and with Jessica she see's just how selfish she was but she feels in debt to her. Also I wanted the banter between Sookie and Eric to show how civil they can be with each other and I wanted to show how Sookie wasn't a person to judge other's based on one persons actions, as how I made her understand that Godric and Isabel didn't need to be in the crossfire's of her and Eric, while I wanted to show just how loyal Eric is to Godric, how much he is willing to put down as in this case his pride, even though we all already know how far Eric would go for Godric._

**_avidreader16_**

**_Thanks for all your reviews, hope to see you next time._**

**_. Lady Crux ._**

**_.._**


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me miss?"

Sookie felt as if she'd drunk a dozen energy drinks, she felt restless and wired about what she was about to do. She'd never used her ability for her own affairs, and even with Eric, she'd always try to at least not look into the person's personal life.

Watching the blonde turn her way Sookie gulped as she heard the receptionist mind go back to remembering her with Bill, it was hard but she pulled herself together and tuned back to the receptionist who stood before her looking at her inquisitively. "Can I help you with something Miss?"

"Yes I was wondering if you could tell me what room my friend Eric Northman was staying in." Not that she needed to know, but she found that unconsciously when someone was typing things such as passwords in the words usually just popped into their heads. Like how she was doing now.

"That's funny." The receptionist said as she looked back to Sookie.

Sookie feigned ignorance as she replied. "What's funny?"

"Mr. Northman is staying right across from you." The girl said as she stared suspiciously at Sookie.

"Oh well isn't that just the darnest thing … I never even noticed." Sookie said in her best redneck voice she could come up with. She started to walk away but stopped as she had planned and turned back to the woman.

"Thank you so much for your help … And I thought I'd let you know that someone's tires have been slashed, it's a red Toyota with one of the side mirrors ducked taped on to it." Sookie said and watched happily as the woman's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh god, did you see who did it?" The woman said as she left the safety of counter.

Shaking her head Sookie smiled in fake pity as she replied. "I'm sorry I didn't; I saw it when I parked, but like I said thank you so much for your help bye." Sookie said as she began to walk away slowly watching from the corner of her eye as the woman got her things and quickly left the lounge area.

Turning on her heels she walked slowly back to the counter and looked about her before getting to the computer and typing in the information she needed that she took from the pretty blonde receptionist that she'd have to avoid until she left.

Now that she was in the system she needed to figure out where the employee records were kept.

Quickly taking a guess she typed in Berry's name and found only one name come up. "Well looks like Berry isn't a very common name in this hotel." Sookie said to herself as she clicked on the file, taking a pen and paper from the desktop she wrote down the information quickly before closing everything and signing off, making sure everything was in its place she quickly left through the side exit of the hotel.

As soon as the warm sun rays hit her skin Sookie smiled as she looked up, everything that had happened so far was all part of the darkness that she'd become accustomed to. Sunshine was something she hadn't expected to see in a long time after the last events.

She had never understood her grandmother when she had told her that darkness was bad for them until, she'd always hated waking up early, always trying to sleep in and stay up all night till the sun came up.

Now though she was trying to sleep during night and trying to stay up all morning till the stars began to shine. Jugo was right being with a vampire meant giving up the sun, or giving up the person all together.

A taxi slowed next to her and she stopped walking and got into it, telling the cab driver immediately where to go.

The drive seemed slow as they went through the bustling city of Dallas people were everywhere, shopping and talking, eating and laughing. It was nothing like Forks where you didn't see anybody unless you were going to Merlots where everyone was. The sun was shining brightly and everyone was doing normal things, nobody seemed to actually care that vampires existed, then again nobody cared at the moment because it was daytime, sun up and blazing down on them.

Vampires only came out when the sun was down, during the sunshine hours humans were acting oblivious to the existence of them … or at least something close to it.

The cab drivers voice brought her back to her mission and she turned back to her surroundings and found herself in a neighborhood, the cab in front of a house hidden behind trees and bushes. Turning to her purse reached out and handed the man a fifty; she wouldn't have to worry about the money anymore, she had Eric's check to take care of trivial things like that when she got back.

"Keep the change." She said as she walked out of the yellow cab and proceeded to the shadowed house.

Many people would look the house over if they were just passing through, the house was further back from the street unlike the others around it, more trees were in the front yard, a lot more compared to the others, it was as if the people were actually trying to keep people out and keep people away. As she walked pass the trees and shrubbery she found that the house was rather nice.

Built from brick and only one story, the windows were barred, she could tell that there were heavy duty blinds up, she could tell because they looked like the ones she had wanted to get but couldn't afford when she and Bill had first gotten together.

As the front door became more noticeable she felt her anxiety rise.

If this was Berry's home, who did he live with? The house was nice, very nice actually and she knew for a fact from Tara that bell hopes didn't make much so she doubted that he lived on his own. Did he live with his parents? Were they telepathic as well? Could they hear her right now?

Her feet stopped in front of the door and she cleared her mind as she raised her fist to knock, if there were other Telepaths in the house, she didn't want to scare them away.

Her breathing was the only thing she heard as she waited for an answer at the door.

She never truly understood what exactly it was, but for some reason she could never hear behind doors, it was almost as if abundant amounts of earth materials canceled out her abilities or blocked them.

Her breath was taken away though as the door swung open and an older woman opened the door, her hair brown hair was graying and her eyes had some wrinkles around them, her skin was in the early stages of sagging and she was thin, very thin, it looked natural though for her.

'_What the hell is she looking at? Has she never seen a human before?'_

The woman's thoughts were simple and Sookie despite being told constantly by many decided the best way to get her answers were to give some.

'_Yes actually I've seen many humans before.'_

The woman's eyes widened enormously. _'You're a ….'_

'_Telepath … Like you are.' _Sookie finished as she looked the woman over.

"Hey ma who is it?" A male's voice replied.

'_Just who I was looking for.' _Sookie thought, the woman now known as Berry's mother never turned away from her and seemed even more terrified that she was here for her son.

"Ma!" Berry said as he got to the door, freezing at the site of her.

"Hello Berry." Sookie said in her voice.

He seemed to get his voice back quickly as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You again! How the hell did you find me?"

"I'm like you Berry the only difference is that the people I work for and my ex are nothing like me, they are very devious and scheming … and they've seemed to rub off on me … Finding out where you lived wasn't hard at all … getting the information was the tricky part." Sookie replied.

He didn't look happy and the red on his cheeks could only mean two things, one he was either embarrassed to be found so easily or two he was really mad at her for He didn't look happy and the red on his cheeks could only mean two things, one he was either embarrassed to be found so easily or two he was really mad at her for bringing her _'fang banging' _butt to his home.

She was sure despite how much she wanted it to be that it wasn't the latter.

"Just … Just get inside before someone see's you." He said in an exhausted voice as he moved to the side of the door along with his mother to allow her entrance.

Rather have her in then let her be seen out, they were very wary people.

As the door was shut behind her she looked around to find that despite that the house wasn't anything like hers it was still a good size and had a comfortable atmosphere.

"So what are you doing here exactly?" he asked as he walked her over to the grey couches she hesitated for a moment, she was unsure why she was there really.

'_Don't forget I'm like you.' _A voice in her head said and she looked over at Barry, knowing that what he was saying wasn't meant to be relaxing but was said to remind her that like her he could hear all her thoughts and know if what she said was a lie or not.

She decided to just wing it. "Honestly I don't know why I'm here, part of me came out of curiosity and the other part came out of loneliness." She replied easily.

"Curiosity? … About What?" He asked quiet literally unsure of why she was curious.

"Well, I'm the only telepath in the entire state of Louisiana … and obviously you've got your mom." Sookie said nervously.

Berry's mom decided then to step in as she spoke up. "You don't know your parents? Oh! You poor thing!" She said sympathetically.

"Ma!" Berry said.

Sookie smiled sadly as she spoke again. "No, no it alright … But I did know my parents, a lot about them actually … They died in flash flood when I was seven. My gran took me and my brother in, and my grand just died this year so it's just been me and my brother since." She explained.

"And none of them were telepaths?" The older woman asked.

Sookie shook her head as an answer the older woman continued to speak more. "No … From what I can remember about my parents they used to tell themselves that I was just an excellent observant child, my Gran always excepted it and my brother … well let's just say there's a few screws missing in that mind of his." She said trying to bring a little humor into the conversation so that she wouldn't break down in front of the duo.

"My entire town knows of my ability … and so do a few Vampires."

Barry sighed at that as he spoke. "You mean your _boyfriend _and his coven know."

The thought of Bill sent a jolt down her spine and a stab of pain to her heart, she knew that if she were to have told him what she was planning to do this morning he would have told her no, it was too dangerous, he would try to protect her from whatever he could. Had she told Eric what she'd been planning though, she would have been followed her by one of the glamoured groupies, spied on and everything, but he would still try to protect his precious telepath from whatever harm he may have put her in.

"My ex-boyfriend, and the sheriff of my area along with his child and his maker. … and his maker's assistant knows." Sookie corrected.

"Forgive me then, your _ex-boyfriend _and _a_ coven knows." Barry rephrased.

"Stop with the coven thing okay! They aren't even a coven! Eric and Pam are business partners and Godrics Sheriff of this town and Isabel is his assistant, if they were a coven I wouldn't be working with them I'd be dining with them … With me as the main dish!" Sookie said angrily.

"Well at least you're right about one thing! You make these things sound human! Do you even hear yourself? Calling them by their names as if they are real people, those may not even be their real names you know!" Barry said as he stood up and began to walk away from where they'd been sitting.

Sookie stood up as well and angrily followed him. "You know what, they may not be completely human but at least they take care of me when I need to be taking care of even if I don't want it."

"Oh god you actually think they still have their humanity intact." He said with a pitiful tone, and then his eyes turned hard as he started up again with the yelling. "Are you crazy? Look at what they did to me! Anything that had at least a drop of humanity wouldn't do that to someone!" Barry said as he stretched his neck further towards her and she then took into notice how his neck had been bandaged up and blood had slowly still been sipping from it, she would have sympathized with him but he'd called her crazy and she couldn't allow him to get away with it that easily.

"If you kill the heart you kill them, and that sounds like at least part of them is still human!" Sookie shouted back.

"You're fucking delirious!" Berry shouted back.

It was then Barry's mother decided to step in as she screamed at them both. "Enough already!" She and Barry looked towards the older telepath watching as she looked them both over with narrowed eyes. "Now both of you sit down." She commanded

Her tone of voice was sharp and steady and Sookie found her body moving on its own and dropping down to couch that she was near, Barry did the same and took to the space next to her. "Good." Barry's mother said.

Sookie then realized that as a guest she was completely out of line just arguing like that with the boy. "Forgive me I am so sorry I don't know what got into me." She began and stopped when she knew exactly what got into her, it was the blood. Bill had told her once that besides feeling sexually attracted towards the vampire, the blood may influence her to act as the vampire would … She was going to kill Eric eventually.

She felt as shift on the couch and realized Barry and his mother had heard everything and she wasn't sure that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I don't expect you to understand anything I say or to sympathize with me, so I'm not going to explain anything to you anymore." Sookie said.

"I'm not here to judge you darling." Barry's mother said and it struck her then that she'd never gotten her name and never given her own name.

"Sally … My name is Sally Coldren …. And as you already know this is my son Barry … Barry Coldren." The woman now known as Sally said.

Sookie smiled. "Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse, nice to meet your acquaintance Mrs. Coldren." Sookie replied.

The woman smiled back and Sookie watched as she took a deep breath and spoke again. "Okay now that everyone is calm let's just forget about that first fight and not talk about Vampires right now." Sally said.

Barry made a noise of disagreement and Sookie decided she wasn't going to listen on in his mind. "So Sookie please tell us what brought you here to Dallas?" Sally asked.

"I can't tell you because it has to do with Vampires." Sookie replied.

Sally sighed and looked at her sadly as she spoke. "That's too bad."

"I'm sorry it's just since I've meet my ex my whole world was turned upside down and now all I can think about is Vampires, if I'm not dealing with them directly I'm dealing with them through my friends and family with arguments and conversations, I come from a small town, a very small town so having a vampire for a boyfriends is the best gossip around lately."

"Oh … I see." Sally said.

"Redneck." Barry muttered.

"Shut up you depressing … thing." Sookie said, she couldn't come up with a word so she decided just to wing it.

"Stop." Sally said with a soft edge filled tone.

"So … Vampires huh?" Sally asked slightly.

"Yeah … Vampires." Sookie said.

The room became quiet again and even inside their minds they were all silent, there was nothing to more to say.

What could she say anyway? That she came here because she was hired to find out who kidnapped a thousand year old vampire known as Godric, who by the way found her instead. Or she could tell them how this was a business trip from hell, yeah that sounded just about right.

She came here with a boyfriend not caring that she was only suppose to be here to be a radar detector, then when she's about so close to figuring out everything she ends up getting locked up beneath a creepy cult chucked with a man who betrayed the so called love of his life because she refused to turn him. Her favorite part about being here was when she was …

She couldn't even finish that sentence, even with sarcasm laced into it.

The fact that she'd been bottling up so much since everything decided to turn into a catastrophe, wasn't good, but she had no choice if she wanted to make it out alive then she'd have to keep it in till she was in the protective shelter of her home. Even then she would only have so much time.

It was a sad thought, mourning on a deadline, she hadn't even really been allowed to truly grieve her Grans death and she hadn't truly grieved Bills defection.

What about her body? She'd always remember that man, what he did to her. His touches would always be there, scaring her without leaving a single mark. She couldn't even go forward because of the blood she'd taken to heal herself; there was no evidence for a case.

What had she ever done to deserve any of this? Why had chaos chosen her as its victim to rain upon?

Warmth was enveloping her then and she finally left the safety and sanity of her mind to find herself embraced. Her cheeks wet and she realized she was crying, sobbing, hard and true. She could her the soothing words that Berry whispered to her and she knew then that she was somewhere safe.

She remembered then she wasn't superwoman, she was mortal like everyone else. She bleeds and cries like everyone else. This was what it felt like to be comforted, comforted by people who cared, who were honest to god good people not caring to use her, or pity her.

They were there because they cared.

God how long had it truly been since she'd been held by someone loving and caring like she was now?

* * *

She was running late, no she wasn't exactly late, but she was positive Eric or Godric or even Isabel would have wanted to speak with her and Jason even before the debrief about something. It was just how it went and she knew deep down that as she walked down the long and slightly noisy and slightly silent hallway of Hotel Carmilla. It was two hours into night already and she still needed to change into something respectable and touch up her makeup. … Maybe even take a shower, vampires had a heightened sense of smell and with Berry and Sally being telepathic like her, she was sure she smelled like a Danish pastry right about now.

Quickly she stumbled through her purse as she looked for her key card, while she didn't hate vampires nor was she worried about being attacked, there were always those vampires that were much like Stan and did as they wished not caring about territory or anything like that. Pushing open her door she shuffled in and shut the door with a soft click, leaning her forehead against the cool wood.

Everything was quiet now, no voices from the other occupants no buzzing heads of vampires, just peace and quiet.

"And where exactly have you been all day?" A voice from behind her asked in a slightly teasing manner, her eyes flew open at his voice and she was positive that when she turned around she'd find him wearing a smug smirk on his face.

She really didn't have time to deal with him.

Turning around she started to whine, hoping it would annoy him and he'd want to leave on his own quickly.

"Really Eric, I can't do this right now, I have to change and I'm all sweaty and I probably smell horribly to you all." She began, she watched as he'd closed his eyes at the beginning only to snap them open and he was in front of her, backing her into door as he loomed over her, speaking in a whispered voice that was doing her no good.

"You smell like sunrays and that sweet feminine innocent musk that you've always carried … " He let the sentence linger as he leaned down to rub his nose in the junction of her neck and shoulder, she was in too much shock to really move as he continued to speak. "Your blood smells absolutely succulent right now."

Sookie sucked in a deep breath she was positive that just last night, they were angry at each other and didn't even want to be in the same room with one another. Perhaps he was just as exhausted as her the other day and didn't want to deal with any more crap and was taking it out on her as she was the only other person that could go up against him in such a way.

It still didn't excuse him from what he'd done to her, but right now perhaps it was a way of God telling her she needed a break from all this vampire stuff.

"_Så söt"_

Did god really create such a beautiful creature as Eric Northman, even when he spoke in a completely foreign language she knew whatever he was saying was no doubt completely improper, as well as bound to cause the two of them trouble.

He sniffed at her as ran his nose along her neck and she prayed that he didn't smell the scent that Barry no doubt had left on her. Eric stiffened, his hands coming to squeeze at her arms tightly, not tight enough to cause damage to her or bruise her, but tight enough to let her know that he smelt another male on her.

"Sookie, don't lie to me, where have you been?" He asked and she could hear the edge in his voice, she could tell that he was keeping the anger at a simmering point, and he was holding back a lot.

It was a good thing she'd prepared for this, just in case, she couldn't have anybody find out about Barry and Sally, they were already paranoid enough, they didn't need to be fearing anything or believing they couldn't trust her at all with their secrets.

She sighed softly as she pulled away to look up at him, he was so close to her again, she could see just how beautiful and blue his eyes truly were.

"I was visiting some family of mine, I promised my cousin Hadley that I wouldn't let Jason or anyone know that we've been keeping in touch for a while now … She's trying to get away from the craziness of Bon Ton." It was a complete lie, but it would explain the incredibly sweet musky feminine scent on her, he would question about the male scent and she knew that, she left that out purposely, if she answered straight away about the male scent he would know it was a lie.

He looked like he was contemplating it over, until he found the missing hole in her story that she'd purposely left open for him. He looked as though he was going to let a growl out as he spoke. "Who was the man?" He asked.

"Some guy she's dating right now. … He hugged me, and he was really happy to meet Hadley's family I guess; they're good people and not in any way a part of the vampire or fellowship communities."

Eric looked like he was going to ask more, he stopped himself though, perhaps she was a good liar, she wasn't though and she knew it. Eric was a great deceiver and she wouldn't doubt that even if she got away with it right now it would come back later and bite her in her butt.

"Very well then, next time though let someone know where you're going at least Godric and your brother have been quiet bothersome because of your disappearance." He said as he finally stepped away from her.

She breathed out slowly, not wanting him to hear it.

"Nan Flannigan will be here soon, you need to shower and change, you scent will probably drive her and her followers mad." Eric said as he walked back to the couch and dropped onto it, picking up a book that she'd never noticed in the room.

"I was planning on doing that anyways … So can you leave now that I'm here so I can do just that." She asked as she placed a hand on her hip and glared at him. He had no right coming into her room like this, but she supposed he didn't care about things like privacy.

He smirked at her as he looked her over. He was so boyish looking sometimes it was a wonder how old he'd been when he'd been turned. She wouldn't ask though, that was none of her business.

"I took the liberty of picking out what you will wear for tonight." He began, she didn't let him finish though, she knew what he liked and she didn't like it one bit. "Eric me and you both know that there is no way in hell that I'm gonna wear anything you pick out for me … Knowing you, you probably burned all my clothes and left me only my-" He cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't worry about any of your clothes they're still there all in one piece. … I asked one of Isabel's humans to go buy you something; I made sure it was to yours … and my liking." He said with that smug smirk. He continued the last part with a mumbling tone. "They should be up here soon with your clothes."

She glared at him; he was basically saying he didn't like how she dressed. "Eric I'm not you Barbie doll, I can dress myself."

He was in her face again, so fast, Bill she would be able to see when he would flex his muscles getting ready to do that to her, Eric though gave no indication of what he was going to do. "Sookie, consider this me trying to pay my debt back to you."

He was trying to buy her off how pathetic. "Really Eric you're gonna bribe me to be complacent?" She asked as she rolled her eyes. Eric spoke again. "Sookie, I'm trying to makeup what I can't fix without you allowing me too … Since you won't let me in … I may as well go about this my own way, you're gonna let me and you're not gonna deny me my right to try to fix things between us."

Her heart was broken because of him, and so she'd feign ignorant of what he was implying to her. Besides it wasn't as if she could really stop Eric from doing what he set his mind to, he was as stubborn as a bull and as thick skulled as crocodile, no matter what she did, it would never get through unless he wanted it too. Bill's defection was proof to this.

"Fine … now will you leave I need to take a shower and that's one thing I will have Godric come in here to get you to leave for if you don't go on your own."

It was a long shot, but she had a feeling that if she asked Godric he would do it for her and Eric for some reason had no way of disobeying his maker, it was just something he didn't do.

She watched as the glare formed and she knew she was right in her assumptions Eric wasn't about to challenge her on her threat. "Fine, I'll be back in an hour to make sure you're ready." He said as he stepped away from her and turned towards the door. She felt as if she'd just won the Superbowl, going up against Eric and winning, that was something unheard of from what she was told, he always got his way,

"Don't forget to knock first before you come in and lock the door on your way out." Sookie replied as she turned her back towards him and walked towards the bathroom. She heard the door slam as she softly closed the bathroom door.

Victory really did taste sweet.

… Maybe that's why Eric loved winning so much; she smirked as she leaned against the door.

* * *

Turning of the ignition he looked up at the old farm house, it looked worse than it usually did, older more rundown since Sookie wasn't there. Adele and Sookie would have never allowed it to look anything remotely close to this.

No more did it give off that warm glow of purity, the warmth and innocence of the home was completely gone rundown by darkness and wickedness and whatever else that was befriended with it. He really didn't want to go in there, he watched as his skinny aunt slowly walked up the step. He couldn't allow her to go in there alone, god only knew what would happen if she did.

Taking a deep breath Lafayette jumped out of his car and jogged up to the front porch.

He could hear the laughing, it all seemed do innocent, but something nasty was beginning to drown the house, hiding in the shadow of the normalcy of it all, he knocked, hoping they would say they were busy and to come a later time.

They granted them access to the house.

From all the parties that had been thrown here, the house looked like a halfway house that was being run by the drug lords. Sookie wasn't gonna be happy when she got home.

From the moment she'd given him the attitude he could already tell that it wasn't gonna be easy getting her away from the two others.

Immediately she began to attack her mother, his aunt with cruel but true words, she was more open than she'd ever been with her mom, but in the worst possible way.

This was Tara, this wasn't his idiot, unlucky cousin, and this wasn't Sookie's best friend, Sookie's sisters, and Jason's secret admirer. Hopefully somewhere deep down she was still in there.

That woman walked back into the room, waving the bottle in front of his sick aunt. "All yours." She began, she didn't stop there. "Look the bottles sweating, ice cold. Thick, pours like oil." She teased.

He knew that if he turned to look at his aunt she'd look like a child in a candy store just waiting for everyone to turn their eyes away so she could snatch everything up and put it in her pocket. He didn't want to say what he really wanted; the beautiful chocolate colored man seemed to be the woman's muscle. He didn't want to go up against that, not unless necessary.

She was evil, impure, she was sick and twisted; only something that wasn't human would do this to a sick person like his aunt, only a demon would manipulate and pick at the weak and innocent people like his cousin. He wouldn't say it though, no, he wasn't about to let her know what he really thought.

That beautiful face was speaking, he knew then he was caught up in the same web as his cousin; that synthetic web created by that thing that was sitting in the once clean house. They weren't about to let Tara go without a fight. Although he wasn't just about to give up and walk out of her with nothing.

Tara's eyes were black as night then, just like what that woman's heart probably looked like. She lost all control like there was no such thing as limitations.

The dark chocolate colored man went just as crazy as well, and he knew this wasn't either of them, they weren't like this.

Damn Sook wasn't gonna be happy when she got home.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom she froze at the sight of the beautiful dress that was laid out for her on the bed.

Now she hadn't been expecting that, not one bit, especially the dress. She really didn't want to know how much it cost, and it looked really expensive. The dress was a soft brown color with a hint of pink in it, it completely covered her chest the top material of the dress was almost a mesh material, and the bottom material looked to be almost like silk. The sleeves were kimono style and it was a very modest and very elegant sophisticated dress.

Would she ever be able to pass it off?

The shoes that lay next to it were pink with a hint of brown in them, they were shiny and the heel looked like a rose gold material.

Well that was unexpected, Eric actually going for modesty, it was unheard of completely.

She smiled as she touched the material of the dress; it was so soft and smooth.

Wait a minute. Her smile fell as she realized that the dress was in her room, and she knew for a fact that Isabel and Godric certainly did not have a keycard to her room, which left only one other person.

Eric, that A-hole completely dismissed her when she said that she didn't want him in her room. Well it was to be expected, at the least he hadn't tried to join her during her shower, she was sure he would've probably done so if the threat of her snitching him out to Godric was looming over his shoulders.

Wait, Eric! He was gonna be here in forty minutes and she still wasn't completely ready.

Quickly she ran back to the bathroom looking over her makeup and searching for her hairdryer. It was beginning to bug her that she really had to put effort into her appearance now, she was going to go with a simple red checkered sundress, and probably some mascara and lip gloss, now she had to put more effort into it.

She feared that Eric was now punishing her in his own way for threatening him in such a silly way.

Quickly she dried her hair up as she continued to look over the little bit of makeup she'd brought with her, she hadn't been planning on doing anything extravagant, but she could still do a simple and elegant look, she'd brought enough to do at least that.

Turning the dryer off she put it back and put her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head, she'd deal with her hair later on. Using the only neutral pallet of eye shadows she'd brought along, she swept on a soft champagne color of eye shadow she then used a darker but soft earth brown tone for the crease. With a dark brown pencil she lightly went over her lash-line in a medium line. Finishing her eyes off with dark brown mascara, it was simple mascara; she'd never understood the new words when it came to makeup.

She was lucky she'd always had clear skin, never needing to put foundation on, or even concealer, she didn't need any fancy mascara her lashes were already thick and long naturally without all that extra weight of mascara. Sweeping on soft pink rouge along her cheek bones, she finished her look off with soft pink lip gloss.

Looking at the clock she watched as it was only twenty five minutes till she never like putting makeup on, it always took so much time out of the day. Running back to the room, she stopped at her bed there was a slightly fuzzy feeling in her mind. That feeling that a vampire was very close to her right now, moving over to the door she stopped at it, it was a little farther away now, the vampire had just stopped exactly at her door.

Quickly she opened it too find Isabel just about to knock. Already she was dressed in a gold earth tone blouse with a matching black waist belt and skirt. She looked beautiful as always.

She smiled then softly at her as she spoke. "Sookie, may I come in?" She asked.

The woman was polite vampire it seemed, there was no need to fear her, moving out of the way of the door she allowed the Spanish vampire to walk into her suite.

"Sorry for bothering you like this." She started and Sookie was quick to reply. "You're not bothering me at all."

They stood there in silence for a minute after that and Sookie couldn't just stand there, her southern manners kicking in she spoke again. "Would you like to sit down?" She asked as she moved over to the couch, and Isabel smiled at her softly again. "Would you like a true blood or something? It's on Eric." She added.

"No … thank you though." Isabel said. Sookie sat down across from her, she had time, and if Eric complained, well really there wasn't anything he could really do now.

"Actually I only came early so that I could give this too you, We were suppose to give you it during the party, but with everything happening as it did, we completely forgot." She started. "We?" Sookie asked as she watched the vampire hand over a white box with a simple blue powdered colored bow. Opening it she gasped as the beautiful earrings encased in it. Surrounded by a thin silver framing, a large teardrop shaped pink stone sat comfortably, they were beautiful.

She barely heard Isabel then until she said that name. "To be perfectly honest, I had completely forgotten about it, until I went back to get some clothes for Godric and I. It was from Stan and myself as a thank you gift."

"Stan?" Sookie asked.

"Yes … Despite his crude exterior, he did have a soft side for splurging on people who he believed deserved it. You must have said or did something he really liked." Isabel replied in a soft voice.

"I'm so sorry about him." Sookie replied as she grasped the other woman's hand. "Thank you." She said through a smile.

It caught up to her then, Isabel's earlier words. "What did you say you were early?" She asked carefully, she was sure that she wasn't going to like what was going to be said. "Didn't Eric tell you? We'll be using this room for the debriefing." Isabel replied.

Dear lord she was going to slaughter than man a million times over.

Smiling she replied in a forced voice. "It must have slipped my mind." She continued in a rush. "If you could please give me little bit, I need to finish getting ready, I'm sure that it wouldn't be good to have vampires find me in only a bathrobe … Especially Eric."

Isabel laughed softly as she spoke once more. "Not a problem, I actually have to go and make sure that Godric is ready as well … and bring you dear brother this way." She said softly as she stood from her seat.

"Thank you again for the gift." Sookie said.

"It's not necessary Sookie … We should be thanking you, you really helped us out since you've been here. I want you to know that you and your family will always have friends here in the Dallas area, and will always be protected. I'm sure Godric will say this later before you leave though." Isabel said.

"Thank you." Sookie said, she seemed to be saying that a lot right now.

Isabel smiled that warm smile again. "I'll be back in few with Godric and you brother." She said as they walked back over to the door. "Alright then I'll see you then." As she watched the door open she caught sight of Eric across the hall, stepping out of his room just as Isabel stepped out of hers. His eyes locked with hers and for a moment as she looked into his; those eyes that were sky blue and just as deep as the oceans of the world; she simply forgot why she was ever mad at him and how she could ever be made at him.

Then those eyes roamed over her figure and he threw her a smug smirk.

Why did he always have to ruin everything for her, quickly she ran over to the door and closed it, locking it as well. She knew that it did no good, considering he had a keycard, but hopefully he would get the message that she wasn't wanting to deal with him right at this moment.

Sighing she walked back over to the couch and picked up the white box and the baby blue bow, the earrings were amazing and they would go very lovely with her new dress and shoes. They would even work with the bracelet she'd found in her grandmother's things. It was a lovely bracelet with soft silky khaki colored ribbon and matching gold. She had wanted to take it with her, she'd never left Bon Ton and she needed some kind of support.

Carefully she picked up the dress and unzipped the back of it, slowly she slipped into it, not wanting it too damage it any way. She realized then as she slipped it on that she'd have to wait for Isabel to come back so she could help her zip it back up.

Tara was usually here with her for things like that. She should really call and check in with them, after the debriefing of course, it would only last an hour at the most.

Walking back into the bathroom with the earrings in hand she took the hair band out and let her hair fall in soft waves. Still she didn't know what she was going to do with it, she'd been so worried about her face she nearly forgot that she needed to do at least something with her hair other than dry it.

She should just put it back in a ponytail, but now that it was wavy it wouldn't look right, especially with the dress and earrings.

A bun maybe, she really did like the neckline of the dress, and it would look nice as well. Quickly she put her hair back twisting and turning it here and there, pieces falling into her face, she pinned her hair down fixing the falling pieces so that it framed her face nicely.

A beep from the sitting area and she knew immediately who it was.

"Really I know I have at least ten minutes left." She mumbled to herself as she put the earrings on, she blinked and sighed softly at the large figure that was behind her, nearly on her as he stood so close to her, almost leaning against her.

"I'm glad to see the dress fits you." He said softly, his hands grazing her shoulders as he did so. She was glad that even though the material was flimsy at best, it still shielded her slightly from his cold touch that she was sure would drive her absolutely mad.

Her hormones were wild right now and she couldn't figure out why.

"Since you're here you can zip me up." She said softly.

She really shouldn't have asked, his hands were soft and chilled against her heated flesh as he slowly moved them down her back, biding his time as he agonizingly moved his way towards the zipper.

"Eric." She pleaded, she really couldn't handle this, she really needed to get away from him, with her hormones so wacked out she wouldn't be able to resist if he placed her in such a position.

"Sookie." He replied smoothly.

There it was again, that smugness that she couldn't stand, so much arrogance, sex was nothing more to him than dressing was. It helped her clear the fog in her head though and she snapped at him. "Hurry up and zip me."

There was a growl in his throat and he did just that and she sucked in a breath at how quickly he did it.

She wasn't about to look at him right now, so she cowardly turned away from him as she made her way back into the bedroom, grabbing the shoes. She slid them on as she walked over to her bags quickly doing a search for her grandmother's bracelet.

She couldn't find it though and as she looked through her bags she realized that her red checkered sundress was nowhere to be found in her bags as well.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She said to herself.

Eric was crouched beside her in an instant as he looked over her bags. "And your frustrated why?" He asked off handedly.

She wasn't going to comment on her dress, something like that needed more contemplating about on whether or not Bill took it for some odd reason. "My Grans bracelet I can't find it." She sighed softly.

He was quick to jump on into her bags, and immediately he stopped, sniffing harshly into one of her bags. Slowly he picked up the pretty ribbon and gold necklace. She watched with a lifted brow as he sniffed it again. His eyes closing and his face took on a serene look.

He spoke again with his eyes closed and his hand outstretched with the bracelet dangling from it. "Is it and old trinket?" He asked softly. She didn't know why he asked, but she was sure there was a logical reason other than wanting to converse with her.

Well it was a bit of an older belonging. It was passed down through a few generation now, all the women getting it, she was positive that naturally it was suppose to go to Jason as he was suppose to give it to his wife as her father gave it to her mother and his before that. But with her Gran dying she couldn't help but take it, it was something that belonged to her mother and it was just something she needed. Out of everything it was the only thing she ever took from Adele Stackhouse's belongings.

"I guess … It's been in our family now for four generation." She replied simply as she reached out and grabbed the jewelry, only his hand grasped hers in a firm lock then and pulled her into him.

"It smells remarkably sweet, tempting me." He replied as he gently wrapped the bracelet along her wrist and clasped it there.

She caught the hidden message quickly; the smell of the bracelet for some reason was causing his blood lust to rise. Odd.

Although, she was sure that with him feeding probably not too long ago he was very much hopefully satiated until later on in the evening after the debriefing with Nan Flannigan.

A small voice though told her otherwise, now that she'd thought about it, whenever Bill had been hungry his complete persona changed and with the knowledge that he was incapable of glamouring her, he'd turn into the sweetest person alive. Doing whatever it took to get her to comply with his hunger and feed him like she was a bottle of True Blood.

Eric was showing those signs, considering just yesterday she wanted to rip him to shreds and hand him to Pam on a silver platter. She could say the same about her though; she'd for some reason had started acting much more … compliant towards the tall Vampire.

So she couldn't help but ask him what was on his mind, she'd wait till a later time to figure out what was going on with herself, if Eric was hungry then there was much more to fear than anything else.

"Eric." She hesitated as he locked down at her and she knew then that the answer she was about to get she wasn't going to like at all. "How long as it been since you fed?" With his deep blue eyes slightly hazy and a little brighter with thirst he spoke. "I feed a little before coming for you and Godric at the church the other night." He replied.

Oh god, how was it possible that he'd kept his composure all this time, no she didn't need to know, she needed to get him fed, and get him out of his more primitive side.

Sookie knew that if she offered him True Blood he'd turn it down, and if they went for _Room Service _then it wouldn't get here in time and she was positive that Eric wasn't about to feed in front of Nan Flannigan no matter how hungry he was. This left her one choice, but she couldn't allow it to happen in her room, with them coming here and her blood tasting and smelling different it worried her to think about the question the blonde would ask her and begin inquiring about her. She could go to the bathroom, but it still wasn't far enough.

Which left her pulling Eric out of the bedroom area across the sitting area and she found that the adjoining bedroom was still unlocked and opened it. Walking over to the bathroom, she opened the door and closed it. She knew he was watching her like a vulture now, already figuring out what she was about to do.

He was quick to twist her around pushing her back into his lap as he leaned against the door, pushing her neck to the side. No, she didn't want to be bitten there, anywhere but there right now; it was too risky even if he healed that spot it wouldn't heal as fast.

"Not there." She whispered, and then she was leaning into him, face to face, she hated how vampires did that, but she didn't say anything. His hands were quick to move to her hips and she jumped at his touch.

A vision of that man was in her head and she remembered the _screaming_, the _crying_ and the _begging_. The fear she felt washed over her like a hale during a nasty thunderstorm. She could feel a panic begin to rise in her and she felt Eric's body stiffen.

"Sookie?" He questioned seemingly almost concerned about her.

This was Eric, he wasn't about to force her into anything, he was to prideful and too arrogant, cocky in his sex appeal. It wasn't in his nature to do such things, she was safe. That man couldn't hurt her anymore; Godric had made sure of that.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she calmed herself. His hands proceeded to move towards her zipper and again it felt like he was teasing himself now. Really what it was, was that he was taking his time in unwrapping her; she was offering herself up to him, almost like a present, so it made a bit of sense.

She watched his eyes, and he stared right back at her, she breathed in slow as she heard the zipper. Never breaking eye contact she felt his hands smooth the material of her sleeves down her shoulders. The sleeves were wide and she was able to slip her arms and hands through them easily as she made herself more comfortable against the blonde vampire.

Her chest and back were now nearly bare to his hungry gaze, thankful that she'd remembered to pack a strapless bra. It pushed her bosoms up, allowing for the easiest taking of her blood.

Finally he turned away from her eyes, allowing his own to take in what was being offered she should have felt timid, shy, this situation should have felt wrong. She should have felt scared at least with him. Even as his eyes turned wild and he gripped her sides roughly pushing her more into him than ever. With vampire speed she found herself dropped onto the bathroom vanity and his hands steadying her there as they lay firmly on her sides.

They locked onto each other's eyes once more and this time not once did they break it. Even as Eric's fangs descended and he quickly bit into the plump curve of her breast, she never broke the eye contact. She feared what would happen.

She'd never thought she'd find herself in such a position, she wasn't sure if this was what a fang banger would do, but she did hope that Eric would never see her that way, because she never wanted to be like that. She just wanted to help and be helped in return.

She could feel her heart beating in her chest and it beat and rapt hard against her rib cage, against her skin. She gripped hard onto Erics sharp and dull pointed shoulders. He was sipping her in, almost as if she was a smooth glass of champagne, Bill had always gulped her down like a beer, as if he was coming in from a hard time out working in the middle of the humid sun. Eric's nails scrapped against the middle of her back softly and she could swear she had moaned at the action.

Her heart wasn't harsh against her chest anymore, and that was when Eric finally pulled away, his tongue moving against the indentions caused by his sharp pointed teeth. She could feel the soft flesh begin to mend and stitch together quickly. He continued to lick up the left over blood, getting every streak of blood on her bosom, his tongue gentle in its strokes, like a cat cleaning itself thoroughly.

His fingers were stroking her back now in soft caresses. This was getting too … affectionate now.

He pulled away before she could voice her thoughts and his eyes were smoldering as he helped her fix up her dress. Not rushing, but not being slower than a snail.

Eric was the one to break the silence. "Your blood … it tastes." She didn't let him finish as she finished it for him. "Different. ... I think it may have something to do with me being able to read minds."

Eric smiled, a smile she'd never seen, it was a genuine smile, he spoke with a laugh in his tone. "Always so sassy. … A complete contradiction to the sweet and rich taste of your blood."

She decided not to comment on that, instead rolling her eyes; it was then took she notice that she was still trapped between his lean body and the sinks vanity.

Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Eric of course being the rock.

"Uh Eric." She said as she looked back up at him, he seemed much too comfortable in this position. "Yes Sookie?"

Cocky and arrogant as ever, she swore that once day she would do something about those traits of his. She was going to be nice about this, but not she supposed that it would be okay to just not be nice. "Move." She spoke in a bold tone and she knew that he felt her boldness.

"Wait." He said gently his smile soft now, and he leaned forward, she was so glad that he was still a few inches taller than her even in this position.

She could feel his chilled hand at the back of her neck it was firm in its grasp and gentle as it pushed her towards him, he leaned a bit more down and kissed the top of her head. "Tack." He mumbled against her hair.

Barely hearable to her ears, but she still heard it. She wanted to question what language he had just spoke in and what he'd just said, but she figured that whatever language it was, was his native tongue. Eventually he'd tell her what he was.

He pulled himself away from her, allowing her to slip onto the floor. She passed him as she walked to the bathroom door and heard him sniff again. She'd barely had anytime to register exactly what was happening when he'd pushed her up against the door, once more squishing her to his body. He sniffed her neck, moving toward her chest, before looking her over.

"Eric?" She questioned.

" … You smell. Slightly different than usual Sookie." He pointed out as he stared her down.

That man's enraged and vile touches flashed before her and she felt Goosebumps on her skin. It wasn't possible that he finished, it would have been possible. She couldn't allow it to be possible. Eric's hands grazed her cheek and she flinched at the contact, forcing herself out of her thoughts she asked the only question that she could come up with that didn't necessarily give away what she knew.

"Different how?"

Eric seemed a bit worried, but that wasn't possible, this was Eric. He replied with simple words still. "Never mind, it must have just been my imagination."

That was the worst thing he could have said, she knew that vampires had the best sense of smell, even better than shifters and dogs.

He pulled away from her, taking steps away allowing her to turn her body around and grasp the door knob when he spoke again, causing her to freeze in place."Does your scent have anything to do with how you reacted earlier to me?"

She wasn't gonna answer him, she refused to let him know what happened back at the Fellowship of the Sun church, that was strictly between her, Godric and a dead man.

Once more she decided to feign ignorant and replied as she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. "Eric stop acting so weird."

She felt it, that spot of concern, and she knew then that she was feeling what he was.

Bill had once told her that only the vampire was capable of feeling the other, and that if a human did feel the vampire's emotions it was only because they were letting them.

For all she knew he was only faking it, he was an amazing deceiver, and it wouldn't surprise her if that was what he was doing. Sighing she turned towards the tall vampire spoke again. "Eric we don't have much more time that Nan Flannigan woman is gonna be here soon."

He was out of her sight then and as she snapped her neck to the front she saw him standing in the threshold between the adjoining rooms. "Aren't you coming?" He asked with a smoldering look in his eyes.

As she walked back into her suite she heard the door slam and she knew that he was out of the suite. Softly she closed the door to the adjoining room and walked back over to the couches, sitting down she took a moment to clear her thoughts before taking a deep breath and standing up.

She had to tell him, eventually he was going to find out and she needed to be the one to tell him first. Yes she should also tell Jason, but he could wait a bit longer, how exactly do you tell your brother that some he knew, someone he had begun to form a friendship with had.

She still couldn't say that word, she knew if she said the word then she would realize that she was in the first stage of grieving for herself; denial.

Eric though, she had to tell if he found out in any other way or form, well she was sure that the consequences would be terrifying and he'd through them back to the dark ages. Besides it wasn't fair that Godric, his maker, someone she'd known for at least half a day was sharing and keeping her secret, while his child, Eric, her at the moment employer, someone she'd known for some months now, sat around ignorantly.

Sucking in another deep breath she walked over to the door and opened, looking back and forth down the hall before taking those two steps across the hall she barely raised her hand when the door swung open with Eric leaning against it, those blue eyes burning into her brown ones.

She opened her mouth to speak but she was unsure exactly how to start this, so she went with the simplest thing she could say to begin. "I need to speak to you in private."

A little rash, but it was alright, although she could've used a little more tact, she could have worded it different. With Eric looking at her like a finely marinated steak Sookie regretted her words as he began to speak with a smirk on his perfect face.

"Now Sookie." He began, she knew deep down she was not gonna like his next words and tried to stop him but was cut off before she could really let him know. "Eric I'm being serious." "Sookie, if you're going to confess your undying love for me, I'd like for everyone else to hear it, just in case Bill comes back and tries to claim you as his own again."

Of course, he really was an A-hole.

She breathed out deeply before stomping into his suite uninvited, she had been trying to be pleasant, she was trying to be pleasant, but he was just so. She was sure there was a word that described him, but honestly she wasn't ready to think that hard, or else she'd completely forget why she was there in the first place.

The door closed and Sookie found Eric in front of her, towering over herself. She hated him for his height, it was abnormal, and people shouldn't be that tall. Why was she always trying to distract herself from doing things that needed to be done?

"I don't know how to start this but I'm just gonna try and go with it." Sookie said as she walked towards the couch and sat down; Eric as always was quick to catch up with her.

He looked serious finally and concerned and those two weren't meant to be on him, he spoke he voice barely a whisper. "Is this why your scent is slightly different."

She was stuck, her words at the tip of her tongue and yet, it seemed as though her vocal chords had been severed and there was no sound left too her. How was she supposed to say, yes? Yes that was the reason why she smelt different.

She had to do this though; she knew that she had too. If Eric found out some other way other than her, she knew deep down that the Fellowship would be no more, she was sure of it for some reason.

It was in that moment she felt a cold form in her face and she came back from her mind to find Eric crouched before her sitting spot, his thumb on her cheek, wiping a tear a way.

She was crying. Now she knew she had to do this. "Yes …. Eric something happened at the fellowship." The words just began flowing out and she could see the anxiety and the way he was preparing to hear what she was about to say.

"Everything had been going fine … And then suddenly right when we were prepared to leave, that man just completely turned around on us, the ambushed us."

It was okay she could do this, she was strong and she could get through this. "They just threw us down there, as if we were nothing more than animals." She spoke with a choked voice, as the memory popped into her head, fresh as warm apple pie.

"_Get off me! Get off me! Let me go!" She screamed as Steve Newlin grabbed her and pushed her down the hall. _

She remembered trying to hold onto the frame of the door, but she wasn't as strong as Steve Newlin it seemed. "We had tried to get away but they wouldn't let us go." She was just spewing it all out.

"When we were down there, god, I felt so sick, they were teaching children how to hate." A sob broke through and she knew she had to keep going. "Steve Newlin came back and tried to be civil with us, but I could hear how cruel and twisted he was, and then that man, he'd stood behind him with nothing more than a sneer on his face, and his mind it was disgusting, I ignored him, but the words the visuals, … it scared me so much, I should've known to steer clear of him. "

She couldn't do it, she couldn't say it, the words had run away from her and now she was at a loss of what to do and she was a heaping, crying mess in front of Eric. He looked as if he didn't know what to do, or even what to say; if it was any other time she would have thought he looked helpless, uncomfortable even.

"Please stop crying … your making me feel incredibly human." Eric spoke with strained voice and a stony face.

That was it, she couldn't do this, she couldn't put the weight on his shoulders, and she shouldn't have put the weight on Godrics either. She stood up furiously as she spoke. "I'm sorry I can't do this."

Before either of them could do or say anymore though, there was a knock at the door. Turning she saw that Eric was staring at her, intense in his presence and then he was looking at the door, as if contemplating if he wanted to answer it or if he wanted to ignore it.

It seemed as he appeared at the door that he was going to answer it. She wiped at her eyes, before she too turned to the voice at the door that she realized belonged to Isabel. Sookie had no chance to catch what they were talking about as Eric shut the door again and walked back over too her speaking in a tone, that meant business.

"Nan Flannigan's planed just dropped down. We need to go over a few things with you and your brother about what happened in the church. … They're waiting for now in your suite." Eric said.

She nodded in understand quickly, using this moment to get out while she still could, she wasn't ready for Eric to know yet, she wasn't ready to tell Jason either, and she wouldn't not yet, it wasn't the time nor the place.

She wanted to run, but knew that the first sign of running would cause Eric to want to know more. She knew deep down that if Eric wanted to know what she wasn't telling him, by all means he would screw the debriefing with Nan Flannigan and would lock her in and hold her hostage until she spilled everything.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She wouldn't give the Newlins or that man the satisfaction.

Only in her mind would she allow herself to think freely and she'd scream it loud and proud in her mind.

… She was glad that Godric killed him.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews**_

_**Hope you liked this chap, made it extra long just for ya'll**_

**Delphine Pryde**

**the dark euphie**

**stubborn harpy** – _With the way I'm writing this, Sookie and Eric will develop their relationship a bit more faster as you can see._

**teewhy1977** – _Sookie's rape hasn't been swept under the wrong she's merely in the grieving process right now, and she's trying to deal with all the developments going around. … And I don't plan on having Eric or Jason find out about her rape till a later time._

**Megan 74**

**fire1** – _You will see more of Godric in the next chapter indefinitely, although I'm not planning on killing him off, but Sookie and Eric will bond more because of him._

**Nikki-4**

**moriah93ohio** – _Was going to put the meeting scene in but I figured I'd already had enough here._

**A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy** – _I'm trying too figure out how I'm gonna keep Eric in character when he finds out about Sookies rape, but we'll see, and we'll also be seeing more of Sookie and Jessica in later chaps. Eric didn't give Sookie his extra keycard because he trusted her, he gave it too her in order to aggravate Bill, while he was still there. Jason is going to the meeting because I feel that they should have put him in the meeting, he had been there longer than any of them and he saw and heard things that not even Sookie got a chance too. His knowledge on how the Fellowship works would actually be in real life very valuable and inreturn making him a very valuable source as well. Yes though, when Sookie's rape does come out to the surface I do plan on having both Jason and Eric in the same room, and I will try to make it as in Character as possible._

**racecz5** – _I hope this was out of the show dialogue that you were looking for, Maryanne's part is going to be the very building blocks of Sookie and Erics relationship so I'm hoping that it will be just a tad bit longer and but at the same time quick and easy to write out._

**VAlady** – _Sookie's not trying to delay the reaction, she's sort of trying to move through it, and passed it I guess you can say. Of course it will be brought back up later again and then it will be revealed to Jason and Eric of course._

**crimsoncherry6**

**Alottalove**

**eamurray022980** – _The dream was also a favorite for me as well. Alexander Skargards butt looked just scrumptious from the view point. I did realize that a lot when I was reading through some fanfics that people don't exactly go into detail of the inner thoughts. And I do feel like for a show and book like this there would be a lot of thoughts swirling around and I try to keep with the character and stay on my story as well._

_**Thanks for the reviews **_

_***~Crux~***_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Previously on Bonds ..._**

_Her breathing was the only thing she heard as she waited for an answer at the door._

_She never truly understood what exactly it was, but for some reason she could never hear behind doors, it was almost as if abundant amounts of earth materials canceled out her abilities or blocked them._

_Her breath was taken away though as the door swung open and an older woman opened the door, her hair brown hair was graying and her eyes had some wrinkles around them, her skin was in the early stages of sagging and she was thin, very thin, it looked natural though for her._

_'What the hell is she looking at? Has she never seen a human before?'_

_The woman's thoughts were simple and Sookie despite being told constantly by many decided the best way to get her answers were to give some._

_'Yes actually I've seen many humans before.'_

_The woman's eyes widened enormously. 'You're a ….'_

_'Telepath … Like you are.' Sookie finished as she looked the woman over._

_"Hey ma who is it?" A male's voice replied._

_'Just who I was looking for.' Sookie thought, the woman now known as Berry's mother never turned away from her and seemed even more terrified that she was here for her son._

_"Ma!" Berry said as he got to the door, freezing at the site of her._

_"Hello Berry." Sookie said in her voice._

_He seemed to get his voice back quickly as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You again! How the hell did you find me?"Pushing open her door she shuffled in and shut the door with a soft click, leaning her forehead against the cool wood._

* * *

_Everything was quiet now, no voices from the other occupants no buzzing heads of vampires, just peace and quiet._

_"And where exactly have you been all day?" A voice from behind her asked in a slightly teasing manner, her eyes flew open at his voice and she was positive that when she turned around she'd find him wearing a smug smirk on his face._

_She really didn't have time to deal with him._

_Turning around she started to whine, hoping it would annoy him and he'd want to leave on his own quickly._

_"Really Eric, I can't do this right now, I have to change and I'm all sweaty and I probably smell horribly to you all." She began, she watched as he'd closed his eyes at the beginning only to snap them open and he was in front of her, backing her into door as he loomed over her, speaking in a whispered voice that was doing her no good._

_"You smell like sunrays and that sweet feminine innocent musk that you've always carried … " He let the sentence linger as he leaned down to rub his nose in the junction of her neck and shoulder, she was in too much shock to really move as he continued to speak. "Your blood smells absolutely succulent right now."_

_Sookie sucked in a deep breath she was positive that just last night, they were angry at each other and didn't even want to be in the same room with one another. Perhaps he was just as exhausted as her the other day and didn't want to deal with any more crap and was taking it out on her as she was the only other person that could go up against him in such a way._

_It still didn't excuse him from what he'd done to her, but right now perhaps it was a way of God telling her she needed a break from all this vampire stuff._

_"Så söt"_

* * *

_Taking a deep breath Lafayette jumped out of his car and jogged up to the front porch._

_He could hear the laughing, it all seemed do innocent, but something nasty was beginning to drown the house, hiding in the shadow of the normalcy of it all, he knocked, hoping they would say they were busy and to come a later time._

_They granted them access to the house._

_From all the parties that had been thrown here, the house looked like a halfway house that was being run by the drug lords. Sookie wasn't gonna be happy when she got home._

_From the moment she'd given him the attitude he could already tell that it wasn't gonna be easy getting her away from the two others._

_Immediately she began to attack her mother, his aunt with cruel but true words, she was more open than she'd ever been with her mom, but in the worst possible way._

_This was Tara, this wasn't his idiot, unlucky cousin, and this wasn't Sookie's best friend, Sookie's sisters, and Jason's secret admirer. Hopefully somewhere deep down she was still in there._

_That woman walked back into the room, waving the bottle in front of his sick aunt. "All yours." She began, she didn't stop there. "Look the bottles sweating, ice cold. Thick, pours like oil." She teased._

_She was evil, impure, she was sick and twisted; only something that wasn't human would do this to a sick person like his aunt, only a demon would manipulate and pick at the weak and innocent people like his cousin. He wouldn't say it though, no, he wasn't about to let her know what he really thought._

_That beautiful face was speaking, he knew then he was caught up in the same web as his cousin; that synthetic web created by that thing that was sitting in the once clean house. They weren't about to let Tara go without a fight. Although he wasn't just about to give up and walk out of her with nothing._

_Tara's eyes were black as night then, just like what that woman's heart probably looked like. She lost all control like there was no such thing as limitations._

_The dark chocolate colored man went just as crazy as well, and he knew this wasn't either of them, they weren't like this._

_Damn Sook wasn't gonna be happy when she got home._

* * *

_Quickly she opened it too find Isabel just about to knock. Already she was dressed in a gold earth tone blouse with a matching black waist belt and skirt. She looked beautiful as always._

_She smiled then softly at her as she spoke. "Sookie, may I come in?" She asked._

_The woman was polite vampire it seemed, there was no need to fear her, moving out of the way of the door she allowed the Spanish vampire to walk into her suite._

_"Sorry for bothering you like this." She started and Sookie was quick to reply. "You're not bothering me at all."_

_They stood there in silence for a minute after that and Sookie couldn't just stand there, her southern manners kicking in she spoke again. "Would you like to sit down?" She asked as she moved over to the couch, and Isabel smiled at her softly again. "Would you like a true blood or something? It's on Eric." She added._

_"No … thank you though." Isabel said. Sookie sat down across from her, she had time, and if Eric complained, well really there wasn't anything he could really do now._

_"Actually I only came early so that I could give this too you, We were suppose to give you it during the party, but with everything happening as it did, we completely forgot." She started. "We?" Sookie asked as she watched the vampire hand over a white box with a simple blue powdered colored bow. Opening it she gasped as the beautiful earrings encased in it. Surrounded by a thin silver framing, a large teardrop shaped pink stone sat comfortably, they were beautiful._

_She barely heard Isabel then until she said that name. "To be perfectly honest, I had completely forgotten about it, until I went back to get some clothes for Godric and I. It was from Stan and myself as a thank you gift."_

_"Stan?" Sookie asked._

* * *

_A beep from the sitting area and she knew immediately who it was._

_"Really I know I have at least ten minutes left." She mumbled to herself as she put the earrings on, she blinked and sighed softly at the large figure that was behind her, nearly on her as he stood so close to her, almost leaning against her._

_"I'm glad to see the dress fits you." He said softly, his hands grazing her shoulders as he did so. She was glad that even though the material was flimsy at best, it still shielded her slightly from his cold touch that she was sure would drive her absolutely mad._

_Her hormones were wild right now and she couldn't figure out why._

_"Since you're here you can zip me up." She said softly._

_She really shouldn't have asked, his hands were soft and chilled against her heated flesh as he slowly moved them down her back, biding his time as he agonizingly moved his way towards the zipper._

_"Eric." She pleaded, she really couldn't handle this, she really needed to get away from him, with her hormones so wacked out she wouldn't be able to resist if he placed her in such a position._

_"Sookie." He replied smoothly._

_There it was again, that smugness that she couldn't stand, so much arrogance, sex was nothing more to him than dressing was. It helped her clear the fog in her head though and she snapped at him. "Hurry up and zip me."_

* * *

_"You've got to be kidding me!" She said to herself._

_Eric was crouched beside her in an instant as he looked over her bags. "And your frustrated why?" He asked off handedly._

_She wasn't going to comment on her dress, something like that needed more contemplating about on whether or not Bill took it for some odd reason. "My Grans bracelet I can't find it." She sighed softly._

_He was quick to jump on into her bags, and immediately he stopped, sniffing harshly into one of her bags. Slowly he picked up the pretty ribbon and gold necklace. She watched with a lifted brow as he sniffed it again. His eyes closing and his face took on a serene look._

_He spoke again with his eyes closed and his hand outstretched with the bracelet dangling from it. "Is it and old trinket?" He asked softly. She didn't know why he asked, but she was sure there was a logical reason other than wanting to converse with her._

_Well it was a bit of an older belonging. It was passed down through a few generation now, all the women getting it, she was positive that naturally it was suppose to go to Jason as he was suppose to give it to his wife as her father gave it to her mother and his before that. But with her Gran dying she couldn't help but take it, it was something that belonged to her mother and it was just something she needed. Out of everything it was the only thing she ever took from Adele Stackhouse's belongings._

_"I guess … It's been in our family now for four generation." She replied simply as she reached out and grabbed the jewelry, only his hand grasped hers in a firm lock then and pulled her into him._

_"It smells remarkably sweet, tempting me." He replied as he gently wrapped the bracelet along her wrist and clasped it there._

* * *

_"Eric." She hesitated as he locked down at her and she knew then that the answer she was about to get she wasn't going to like at all. "How long as it been since you fed?" With his deep blue eyes slightly hazy and a little brighter with thirst he spoke. "I feed a little before coming for you and Godric at the church the other night." He left her pulling Eric out of the bedroom area across the sitting area and she found that the adjoining bedroom was still unlocked and opened it. Walking over to the bathroom, she opened the door and closed it. She knew he was watching her like a vulture now, already figuring out what she was about to hands were quick to move to her hips and she jumped at his touch._

_A vision of that man was in her head and she remembered the screaming, the crying and the begging. The fear she felt washed over her like a hale during a nasty thunderstorm. She could feel a panic begin to rise in her and she felt Eric's body stiffen._

_"Sookie?" He questioned seemingly almost concerned about her._

_This was Eric, he wasn't about to force her into anything, he was to prideful and too arrogant, cocky in his sex appeal. It wasn't in his nature to do such things, she was safe. That man couldn't hurt her anymore; Godric had made sure of that._

_"Sorry." She mumbled as she calmed herself. His hands proceeded to move towards her zipper and again it felt like he was teasing himself now. Really what it was, was that he was taking his time in unwrapping her; she was offering herself up to him, almost like a present, so it made a bit of sense._

_She watched his eyes, and he stared right back at her, she breathed in slow as she heard the zipper. Never breaking eye contact she felt his hands smooth the material of her sleeves down her shoulders. The sleeves were wide and she was able to slip her arms and hands through them easily as she made herself more comfortable against the blonde vampire._

_Her chest and back were now nearly bare to his hungry gaze, thankful that she'd remembered to pack a strapless bra. It pushed her bosoms up, allowing for the easiest taking of her blood._

_Finally he turned away from her eyes, allowing his own to take in what was being offered she should have felt timid, shy, this situation should have felt wrong. She should have felt scared at least with him. Even as his eyes turned wild and he gripped her sides roughly pushing her more into him than ever. With vampire speed she found herself dropped onto the bathroom vanity and his hands steadying her there as they lay firmly on her sides._

_They locked onto each other's eyes once more and this time not once did they break it. Even as Eric's fangs descended and he quickly bit into the plump curve of her breast, she never broke the eye contact. She feared what would happen._

_She'd never thought she'd find herself in such a position, she wasn't sure if this was what a fang banger would do, but she did hope that Eric would never see her that way, because she never wanted to be like that. She just wanted to help and be helped in return._

_She could feel her heart beating in her chest and it beat and rapt hard against her rib cage, against her skin. She gripped hard onto Erics sharp and dull pointed shoulders. He was sipping her in, almost as if she was a smooth glass of champagne, Bill had always gulped her down like a beer, as if he was coming in from a hard time out working in the middle of the humid sun. Eric's nails scrapped against the middle of her back softly and she could swear she had moaned at the action._

_Her heart wasn't harsh against her chest anymore, and that was when Eric finally pulled away, his tongue moving against the indentions caused by his sharp pointed teeth. She could feel the soft flesh begin to mend and stitch together quickly. He continued to lick up the left over blood, getting every streak of blood on her bosom, his tongue gentle in its strokes, like a cat cleaning itself thoroughly._

_His fingers were stroking her back now in soft caresses. This was getting too … affectionate now._

_He pulled away before she could voice her thoughts and his eyes were smoldering as he helped her fix up her dress. Not rushing, but not being slower than a snail._

_Eric was the one to break the silence. "Your blood … it tastes." She didn't let him finish as she finished it for him. "Different. ... I think it may have something to do with me being able to read minds."_

_She passed him as she walked to the bathroom door and heard him sniff again. She'd barely had anytime to register exactly what was happening when he'd pushed her up against the door, once more squishing her to his body. He sniffed her neck, moving toward her chest, before looking her over._

_"Eric?" She questioned._

_" … You smell. Slightly different than usual Sookie." He pointed out as he stared her down._

_That man's enraged and vile touches flashed before her and she felt Goosebumps on her skin. It wasn't possible that he finished, it would have been possible. She couldn't allow it to be possible. Eric's hands grazed her cheek and she flinched at the contact, forcing herself out of her thoughts she asked the only question that she could come up with that didn't necessarily give away what she knew._

_"Different how?"_

_Eric seemed a bit worried, but that wasn't possible, this was Eric. He replied with simple words still. "Never mind, it must have just been my imagination."_

_He pulled away from her, taking steps away allowing her to turn her body around and grasp the door knob when he spoke again, causing her to freeze in place."Does your scent have anything to do with how you reacted earlier to me?"Once more she decided to feign ignorant and replied as she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. "Eric stop acting so weird."_

* * *

_She had to tell him, eventually he was going to find out and she needed to be the one to tell him first. Yes she should also tell Jason, but he could wait a bit longer, how exactly do you tell your brother that some he knew, someone he had begun to form a friendship with had._

_Sucking in another deep breath she walked over to the door and opened, looking back and forth down the hall before taking those two steps across the hall she barely raised her hand when the door swung open with Eric leaning against it, those blue eyes burning into her brown ones._

_She opened her mouth to speak but she was unsure exactly how to start this, so she went with the simplest thing she could say to begin. "I need to speak to you in private."_

_"I don't know how to start this but I'm just gonna try and go with it." Sookie said as she walked towards the couch and sat down; Eric as always was quick to catch up with her._

_He looked serious finally and concerned and those two weren't meant to be on him, he spoke he voice barely a whisper. "Is this why your scent is slightly different."_

_She was crying. Now she knew she had to do this. "Yes …. Eric something happened at the fellowship." The words just began flowing out and she could see the anxiety and the way he was preparing to hear what she was about to say._

_"Please stop crying … your making me feel incredibly human." Eric spoke with strained voice and a stony face._

_That was it, she couldn't do this, she couldn't put the weight on his shoulders, and she shouldn't have put the weight on Godrics either. She stood up furiously as she spoke. "I'm sorry I can't do this."_

_Nan Flannigan's planed just dropped down. We need to go over a few things with you and your brother about what happened in the church. … They're waiting for now in your suite." Eric said._

_She wanted to run, but knew that the first sign of running would cause Eric to want to know more. She knew deep down that if Eric wanted to know what she wasn't telling him, by all means he would screw the debriefing with Nan Flannigan and would lock her in and hold her hostage until she spilled everything._

_She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She wouldn't give the Newlins or that man the satisfaction._

_Only in her mind would she allow herself to think freely and she'd scream it loud and proud in her mind._

_… She was glad that Godric killed him._

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

She'd hoped that walking out of Eric's hotel room wouldn't seem so weird, but when opening the door the first thing she saw was her brother's face, and he lifted a brow at the scene. She didn't want to know what he was thinking, but it was too hard not to.

'_What in the hell?'_

Ah yes, what in the hell for sure. From his point of view though she could understand, she was walking out of Eric's room. Eric, the same man that she'd confessed earlier that day to sucking bullets out of his chest, and drinking his blood.

Then there was the fact that Bill was gone, and this looked a lot like what people back at home called a rebound. It was nothing of the sort of course.

Still, she could have sworn that Eric had said something about Jason and the others waiting in her suite for them. It wouldn't surprise her if he'd just lied to her, too get her all riled up again.

'_That man I swear if this was his doing I'm really going to make him regret it.' _Sookie thought to herself as she held her head up high and smiled at her brother.

"Hey Sook … Everything all right?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah everything's good." She replied simply. She could feel Eric's eyes watching them, observing them as if they were lab rats. She needed to get in that room with the others quickly, it felt too awkward and crowded in the hallway right now. Thankfully the door was popped open so she wouldn't have to search around for her keycard or possibly find out that Eric had procured one of his own.

Walking into the suite, she found that Isabel was already sitting on the couch while Godric stood leaning against the wall, seeming lost in his own thoughts. People like him with faces as ghost like as his made her actually wish she could read into vampire minds.

"Take a seat." Eric said as he steered them towards the couch, Jason spoke as he leaned against the wall. "Na I think I'm good standing." He said. _'There ain't no way I'm gonna let this vampire tell me what to do.'_

Sookie rolled her eyes at her brother's comment and allowed Eric to push her down onto the couch across from Isabel.

Rolling her eyes she crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke. "So is this the part where you tell us that you want us to keep our mouths shut?"

Eric spoke then, a smug smirk adorning his face and his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Even if we did, I know you won't."

Oh, if he thought he was going to be sassy with her, she'd say something about that but before she could show him a piece of her mind, Godric spoke up from his perch against the frame separating the sitting room from the bedroom.

"Nan will want to know exactly why a sub-human was asked to go in there … and exactly why said sub-human had a sibling already climbing the ranks of the fellowship."

The term sub-human made her feel like a freak, it made her feel even more different than she was already.

... Wait, why did he call her sub-human, Godric seemed to sense this insecurity as he spoke again, kneeling down before her. She didn't even have to ask the question, he already knew what she was going to ask.

"A sub-human is a human that is in moral or physical aspects of being less human. Do not see this as anything bad, it isn't, you're merely more apart of nature than a true human." Godric explained.

How did she know though that she wasn't completely human, she felt human, at least she thought that she felt human. So if she wasn't completely human what was she? "So if I'm not all human what else am I?" She asked hesitantly.

He looked contemplative if anything, his youthful face scrunched in concentration, the deep thinking that only a vampire, a creature of nature could create. His bright blue eyes slithered towards Jason and she knew that he wasn't seeing her brother in the same mind sight as she. If at all possible it was as if he was really looking at her brother, seeing something that was unseen with a simple glance.

It was in this exact moment she realized what he was wearing, black skin tight shirt with quarter sleeves, dark blue jeans and black boots, she had a feeling that she wasn't the only one whom Eric had went shopping for.

He spoke then his voice quiet, distant as if lost in memory. "You smell sweet, like a fairy, but at the same time nothing like a fairy, you aren't as intoxicating or inebriating as the blood of the Fae. You and your brother glow though, radiant, more so than a pregnant or youthful human, less so than a Fairy, more so than any human could imagine possible yet it's only seen by someone with eyes like ours. Then you are beautiful, you have an air of elegance and the chiseled looks that many humans want, I bet you never went through all the challenges that normal human went through during their adolescent phases, it probably is hard for your bodies to put weight on, you were probably born without any marks like many children are. … What you and your brother are is unknown to me, for two millennia I've never once come across a telepathic human or even subhuman that is anything like you." He rambled on.

He was right about it being challenging to put weight on, even her father and her grandfather said that it was nearly impossible for them to become overweight in the slightest. Saying it was in their blood, they were naturally athletic. And she would admit, never once in her entire life had she gone through the teen acne, the teen blemishes, she didn't have body order, even her brother no matter how much he sweat and played in the dirt had he ever smelt horrible. They never got sunburned no matter how long they stayed in the sun, even without sunscreen. They were perfectly proportioned, born with perfect features, her teeth unfortunately were the cause of a fight in childhood and stayed that way ever since, her parents not wanting to fork out the money to take her to the dentist. Not that she blamed them; she did everything in her power to stay healthy in order to not have to go to the doctor's office. Yet for some reason no matter how her diet went she never got sick.

So if Godric, someone who was twice Eric's age never came to find something like her, what exactly was she? … And what was all this talk about fairies? And why was it so bad that subhuman's were found in the fellowship?

"What would happen if anyone found out that we weren't entirely human?" She asked quietly. Godric didn't hesitate as he answered in a soft and sympathizing tone. "They'd interrogate you, doing everything in their powers in order to find out who and what your people are and what they're planning. There's only one reason for subhuman's to be found in a place like the fellowship and that is to infiltrate and destroy the problem and with us Vampires out in the open now, and with humans being openly suspicious and hateful as it is they will point the finger at us. Not knowing that there are more fearsome creatures out there dancing in the darkness."

This time it was Jason, who answered, and she could only pick out a word from his mind, not purposely looking into it, he was the only open mind in the room right now, no matter if she placed her shields up a word or two was going to slip out. She smiled and she felt Eric next to her shift in his position.

'_Protect.' _ "What exactly do you want us to do? If Sook smells as good as you say than won't this Nan Flannigan notice automatically that she's not human?" He asked.

"She won't be able to tell too much, Sookie as of right now has the scent of a vampire all over her, her smell is carefully camouflaged thanks to Eric." Godric replied simply.

While she understood what he was saying and why he didn't think anything of it, she knew her brother didn't understand and was looking at this in the wrong way. She could see the tension in his body and she could feel Eric's smirk rising as he saw Jason's frown begin to show. This wasn't going to be pretty, and she wasn't about to let Eric begin to mock her brother like she knew he was going to. Stepping in before anything could even begin to happen she spoke up. "Jason, calm down it's not how you think."

He looked shocked and then outraged and before he could even begin to tell her how she betrayed his trust and that he didn't want her reading his mind. "I didn't read your mind; I just know how you think." She continued.

Again he opened his mouth to tell her to get out of his head and she cut him off before he could start once more. "And I wasn't reading your mind then and now either."

Eric was amused, she could feel it, she didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he was amused, in any other case though she would be too, it wasn't everyday that you saw a little sister, chastise her older brother, especially in a room full of vampires.

Looking at her brother, she hoped she could show him that he could trust her; she hoped that he could read it through her eyes that he needed to trust her.

"So what exactly are you saying that you want me to do?" Sookie asked as she turned her attention over to Godric again. He looked at her with blue eyes and she wondered what he was thinking right then. He spoke in a soft and reassuring voice. "We need you to act human, deny all claims and accusations of being a telepath. … If the AVL finds out you are telepath, a sub-human at that. The Authority will find out about it, and they will stop at nothing to get you, especially since you seem to be alone in your kind, with no one to protect you from the Authority you're fair game."

She nodded her head in understanding, although she wasn't about to correct him in the knowledge that she wasn't alone, she'd sworn to Barry and Sally that their secret was safe and she was going to take it to her grave if she was asked to.

"Okay so I act human, does that mean that I need to pretend to be able to be glamoured as well?"

Godrics head snapped to Eric as he asked in a language she didn't recognize, she knew that Eric and Pam spoke in another language but this one she'd never heard Eric speak at all, it seemed like breathing air to him as well.

Then Godrics attention was back to her, his cold hands reaching out and touching her cheeks, with awed and gentle eyes he spoke with wonder. "I've never heard of any creature that cannot be glamoured by us. … What about our blood? Does it work the same as it does with others as well?" This question seemed to be directed towards Eric.

"Yes … It does, fortunately it would seem that her human DNA overrides the other part of her blood, allowing ours to affect her in the normal way, though, she doesn't get a high like normal humans do, could be a side effect of the supernatural in her" Eric supplied in a bored tone.

"That is fascinating." Godric replied.

This was getting creepier by the second, they were pointing out some of the little things that should happen to her yet didn't. She's always known that she was different, being a telepath made it a bit hard to argue with anyone on that little piece of information. Although now that Eric had pointed it out she had drank quite a bit of blood since entering the vampire world, on numerous occasions as well, especially during more intimate moments with Bill. She should be on a constant high, feeling and seeing whatever the V high induced … or she should have as Eric put it eloquently once _'over-cooked'_.

How the hell did she miss that one?

"Yes, yes, yes everything is fascinating." An apathetic voice said from the side of them, Sookie jumped to look to the lone chair in the room.

There she sat, pale, statuesque, with a grim frown adorning her face. She looked so much more … Dead than how she glowed on T.V.

A sigh from Eric and she watched as Godric took a seat on the couch across from her next to Isabel. "Hello there Nan." Eric said with a bored expression on his face.

While on the outside she seemed very controlled, even her heartbeat was steady, she wasn't though, she was panicking, there was no way that the blonde didn't catch the last pieces of that conversation. A heavy weight was on her thigh, and she could feel herself slowly relaxing. Eric, was obviously calming her down, reassuring her in his own way that she didn't hear anything but the last part.

Nan Flannigan stared at them all, not responding to Eric in anyway. It was then that the door opened and a tall pale woman with shoulder length brown hair, faded jeans, a camouflaged printed shirt underneath a black vest walked into the room, by the void in the mind she could tell she was a vampire, holding the door opened for a small Asian with a youthful face and a black suite, he was obviously human. She could hear his thoughts of not wanting to be there, and needing better pay.

She understood him all too well.

The woman was still staring at them, the same stare her grandma gave Jason the first time he'd thrown a party while they were gone and caught him smoking pot with his friends when they'd arrived. She knew that the woman was about to explode on them and make her feel like a child once more.

The two others had already come to stand next to her and there was no mistaking the fact that these two were her own personal minions.

Isabel stepped in then, wanting to clear the air, even she knew it hadn't been the best idea. "Are we to understand that-"

She was cut off by Nan beginning her tirade, staring straight at Eric as she did so, her eyes burning with annoyance and anger as she spoke. "Do have any fucking idea of the P.R. mess you've made?" "And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me. Not you me." She continued as she looked around the room, her eyes lingering only seconds on herself, running down towards the hand on her thigh before looking away again. "I should drain every one of you bastards."

She didn't miss the looks that Isabel and Nan had shared. "Stan went into the church on his own; none of us knew anything about it." Eric began.

Nan shot them a disbelieving look. "Oh really, cause everybody who had met Stan in the last three hundred years knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans, but you his nest-mates, his sheriff had no clue."

Isabel spoke up this time, and Sookie watched in concern as Godric looked down in loss and pain. "And how were we supposed to know that this time he'd meant it?"

"Not my problem." She looked at Godric with annoyance as she spoke. "Yours."

A harsh squeeze on her thigh from Eric knew that he was doing his best from lashing out in anger, any harder and the bruise would begin forming then and there. Quickly and discreetly she used her other hand to pinch the one on her thigh. It brought him back from his thoughts and she watched as he protected his maker as he spoke. "Don't talk to him that way."

The blonde seemed unfazed as she tilted her head at him and spoke back. "Don't talk to me that way." Another harsh squeeze and she pinched him once more.

The attention turned back to Godric as she asked him while openly scrutinizing him with her eyes as she looked him up and down with disdain. "Let's get to the point, how'd they manage to abduct you?"

Godric didn't hesitate one bit, and she could feel Erics grip lighten immensely at the shock and implications of what he was saying. "They would have taken one of us sooner or later … I offered myself." Nan didn't seem to catch it though as everyone else did. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" She asked, barely was she beginning to understand what he'd tried to do. "Why do you think?" He questioned back.

The shock was there on her face as she spoke. "I think you're out of your mind. … And then I hear about a traitor."

Godric was quick to defend and protect Isabel as he replied. "Irrelevant … Only a rumor, I'll take full responsibility." He replied.

"You bet you will." Nan supplied.

Eric's temper was starting to come out as he spoke. "You cold bitch." He said. Nan still was unfazed by Eric's name calling; she wondered if there was anything that could really get this woman to feel anything other than boredom and annoyance. "Listen this is a national Vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. … Sheriff you've fucked up you're fired."

She wasn't sure whether to be shocked or saddened by how easily Godric took it all, Eric though was taking is badly his grip on her though had tightened beyond the pain factor and was beginning to work its way up to the broken factor. Even her pinching him as badly as she was, didn't seem to faze him.

"I agree … Of course … Isabel should take over, she had no part in my disgrace."

Isabel seemed to even worry for him as she supplied her thoughts as she gripped his hand in a soft hold. "Godric fight back." Eric seemed to finally let go of her thigh as he as well spoke up. "What are you saying?" He seemed too stumbled on his next word. "She's a bureaucrat. You don't have to take shit from her."

"You wanna lose your area Viking?" Nan asked as she turned her attention back to him. Eric's smugness seemed to skyrocket then as he replied. "Oh you don't have that kind of power."

Nan Flannigan didn't even hesitate using her position as her weapons. "Hey I'm on T.V." She shrugged her shoulders and smirked at him as she continued. "Try me."

Isabel in all her kindness tried to help Godric as well. "I'm to blame. I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing." Godric didn't seem to want any of their help though as he spoke up. "Isabel." She didn't need to have psychic powers or even be a vampire to know that he was telling her to stop with that one look.

"I remove myself from all positions of authority." He continued as he turned back to Nan. One look at Eric and she knew he was at a loss for words. As Nan spoke what should have been kept in her mind. "Works for me."

Before any other words could be exchanged Eric stood from his spot and left the room, disappearing within a blink of an eye. Godric looked solemn as he turned his attention back to her, helpless in way, pleading silently in many ways with her. She stood as well, slowly following after Eric. She knew that Jason and Nan's Eyes were on her the second she stood up and with her head held high and confidence in her walk she left the room.

Perhaps it was the blood, but it wasn't even a second thought as she walked down the dimly lit hallways. They were at the top floor, and she knew that he wasn't in his room, only a fool would think he'd be hiding in his room after that angry exit. There was a possibility that he was downstairs in the feeding lobby, but there was a feeling deep down that told her she wouldn't find him there either.

Walking up the steps, she was careful to watch her footing, while she seemed to walk effortlessly in the high heels, she wasn't a master at them, and feared her clumsiness would kick in any moment. As she pushed open the door she found that she could hear the pacing of his feet as she slowly walked up the steps to the roof.

"He wasn't always like this you know." Eric said as he stopped in his pacing and looked out towards the view of Dallas. She hadn't even reached the last step as he started talking. "He was strong, deadly and didn't show mercy for anything and didn't know what shame was." He continued.

"The true epitome of Vampire." Sookie supplied. She must have caught him off guard somehow he seemed to be slightly bewildered for a moment and the moment was gone when he gave her a small saddening smirk that was something Eric would have never given her.

"Yes … Yes he _was_ the epitome of Vampire." He responded. She heard how he'd spit the word 'was' out like it was true blood. She sighed as she finally made her way over to him, standing right next to him, sometimes she really hated his height, one would think that somehow the change from human to vampire would at least decrease his height by some magical force; but of course it wouldn't nothing could change anything about Eric Northman.

This didn't distract her from the fact that Eric was troubled by something that needed to get out of his mind, this is where she really wished she could hear vampire thoughts; it would make moments like these easier for herself.

"In your thousand years you'd think that you'd realize that nothing stays the same. People regardless of being human or vampire change is ways that you can't stop whether it is from physical or mental change the change happens."

He turned his body completely to her then, his ice blue eyes burning into her skin as he stared down at her. Those Nordic features of his were sometimes distracting, she was sure that he knew it and purposely used them for his own diabolical wills. He spoke and she wondered if he was becoming annoyed with her. "That may be true but that vampire in there isn't my maker."

He continued on in a harsh tone. "My maker was merciless, he was wise, he was selfish, he was ruthless and he was beautiful and perfect in every single way."

Sounded like Eric himself, guess the apple really didn't fall far from the tree it seemed. Still though Eric couldn't have always been like this, even in his time he would've been considered evil had he been, he would've stood out in his Era, there would've been stories about him being told in the Vikings lands even till this day. Then there was Jessica, Pam and … that vampire she'd first met. None of them were vicious, Jessica couldn't stand bloodshed unless it was for eating and even then she wasn't a vicious animal and she was a baby.

Her reply was smooth and she seemed to have hit a nerve with the way he'd taken on a slightly tense form. "So are you … But I bet you weren't always like that."

His voice got husky and he spoke in a soft whisper. "That's not the point."

"That's exactly the point. You probably changed a bit under his guidance after you were turned. What says he couldn't have changed over the centuries?"

At least he wasn't trying to kill her for saying what she was saying, she was expecting some sort of smooth talking threat that was more on the flirty side from Eric, but it seemed he wanted to be real with her. So now she was going to say what she felt that she knew he could agree with. "None the less, his change might have been for the best or the worst, it still doesn't take away the fact that he tried to kill himself, I don't know about you, but I don't think I've ever heard about a vampire committing or attempting suicide. No matter who he might be it doesn't change the fact that Godric your maker is hurting for some reason."

Eric looked out at the dark morning sky distantly as he changed the subject with a question that hit home way too harshly for her. "What do you think is worse founding your family dead, or knowing they're going to die?"

"Does it truly matter? The end result will always be the same. Our lives had been mapped out before Eve had been deceived by the devil." Was the reply she had. It was true, her Gran had told her that God had a plan, that he knew what moves they were gonna make before they had been conceived, that was why he was excepting, why he was forgiving. He knew the hardships they were put through, he knew their weaknesses, he knew their hearts and souls better than any.

His next words seemed to be mocking as he spoke. "You probably also think that humans and supernaturals can coexist in harmony."

She wouldn't say harmony; humans could barely live amongst themselves. "Not in harmony, co-exist of course, but if humans and supernaturals weren't meant to co-exist than one or the other wouldn't exist at this moment or at any moment in time."

Oh she felt a shimmer of something from Eric's side, and he was silent, had she finally managed to shut the arrogant giant up.

Score one for Sookie, stupid oaf zero.

His next words would put him back on his winning streak. "Well it would seem that despite your lack of education you seemed to have learned something's." She wanted to smack him, while she knew she hadn't been able to stay in school with being a telepath she did give everything her best when she was able to.

Unlike him she hadn't been given anything or waited on. "Yes … well tell me did you have all this knowledge when you were human?" She asked haughtily, there hadn't been many things a thousand years ago that there was now. Schools back then were for the privileged, unlike now.

That haughtiness and cocky playfulness was back in his voice as he spoke. "I had private tutors that taught me how to fight, how to care for land and how to be a good king."

She hadn't been expecting that, it seemed he had been a privileged person a thousand years ago. Before she could think any deeper into Erics history there was a buzzing sound that emitted from Eric himself and he looked nonchalant as he reached into his pants and answered his phone. "There better be a good reason why you're calling me." He said smoothly with a hint of dominance in his tone.

By the way he closed his eyes and took an unnecessary deep breath it had to be Pam; that thought was thrown out the window as Eric handed the phone to her. "It's for you." He said carelessly.

Hesitantly she took the phone from him her eyes never leaving his as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Oh thank the lord!" _She heard a familiar voice on the other end. "Lafayette?" She asked. _"What the hell Bi-a-tch I've been trying to get a hold of you for two damn days!" _Her phone, she had completely forgotten about her phone. She must have lost it during the struggle at the church.

"Sorry about that I think I lost my phone." _"Seriously Sook that's the only excuse you've had for not answering my calls!" _Oh he did not just say that. "Well sorry but I was kind of being held prisoner and waiting to be burned to a crisp alongside a vampire … and I was also being bombed so excuse me if I completely forgot to remember my phone when I'm trying to survive." She snapped.

"_Look it don't matter anymore you just need to get you white ass back home! Some crazy shit's been going down and it ain't good Sook." _Well something crazy really isn't something crazy in Bon Ton. "Sweetie, it's Bon Ton. I'm sure that whatever it is it'll pass by like the winter does."

"_Baby-girl how I wish. Look Tara's got herself into some crazy shit with that Maryanne chick and I don't know if she's some sort of witch or some sort of demon but you've got to get home." _Maryanne? Well then maybe she should hear him out. Looking away from Eric as she turned around and asked as quietly as possible. "What kind of crazy stuff?"

"_Eggs is beatin Tara and then we fought and then when we went to get her away from Eggs well that crazy thing was there and then Eggs and Tara's eye's turned black and they just got all psycho and shit!"_

"What did he just say?" Eric's voiced ringed in the background. Turning to him she spoke. "Can you say that last part once more sweetie." "_Her eyes were as black as night, even the part that's suppose to be white was black. she looked like a fucking demon from one of those TV shows!"_

Looking at Eric she saw something click in his head. "I think I've got to go I'll call you when I get a chance." She heard his yelling as she hung up the phone. _"Sook don't you hang-"_

Handing the phone back to Eric she spoke. "I think I'm needed back at home." His answer was straight forward. "No. you won't be going anywhere near Bon Ton now that there's a deep chance that there really is something out there." Eric said as he turned back around and started walking away from her.

"What do you mean no? I am not your property Eric Northman nor am I anything that you might try to call me. I am a human being and I am a grown woman that can do whatever the hell I want to." She said as she followed him.

"Correction Miss. Stackhouse, you made an agreement with me to join me in Dallas, to come here with me, to help me."

"And I fulfilled that promise to help you. I found Godric … well actually he found me but either or, I helped you." She said as she followed him down the stairs and he turned on her and with him on the lower steps they were literally face to face and nose to nose now.

His voice was strained and husky as he spoke. "We made a deal you and I, the deal was that if I didn't kill anyone that you would work for as much as I needed you too. Meaning that your job is not done until I say it is."

"That was a verbal contract meaning that I can quit at any time I want, you are not my boss Eric Northman and I will not allow you to walk over me like I'm just some ugly bug on the ground."

Now he was literally in her face as he zoomed up to her and she was forced to look up at him from her spot on the step. "Verbal or not I took your word and you would be wise to keep it." He threatened.

"Or what you'll keep me locked away in your dungeon? You'll have to kill me first and I doubt that you'd want to lose the only telepath you've ever found or will ever find ever again." She said with a cocked brow.

With how paranoid Berry and Sally were she doubted Eric would ever find out about them and she had made a promise to them to never tell anyone about them. As she stared up at Eric she could swear that as she stared into his powder blue eyes that she could see the wheels in his mind spinning looking for something and then there was nothing and she knew that she was screwed as he looked almost like giving up on life.

"I … I'm begging you Sookie Stackhouse, help me keep Godric alive." He whispered next to her lips and she could feel the nonexistent breath that fell upon her lips as he spoke.

Well what could she exactly say to that?

She gulped as she realized that he was being absolutely serious and there was no way out for her from this unless she wanted to feel guilty for someone's death and while she could see it in Godrics eyes that he had already given up on himself it was also just as easily seen in Eric's eyes that he would not give up without a fight and a sure fact would be he would go with Godric or force him to stay alive. Either she had blood on her hands or she has a heavy burden in her heart if Eric didn't get his way.

He was counting on her though to figure a way out of the dilemma he had given her by forcing her to find a different route.

"You want to trick Godric into staying alive … for me." She realized in a whispered voice.

It felt like a twig had broken in her stomach and she knew that the feeling had been one of Erics. "Whatever I can do to keep him from … I will do what I have to … Even if that means handing you the reigns."

As flattered as she was that Eric thought she possessed the ability to keep an immortal from committing suicide was, how the in the hell did he expect her to do it? She wasn't a miracle worker or a magician; she couldn't pull something that could help them out of her black hat for anything.

"How do you expect me to do this? I'm just a waitress." She said with a saddening smile.

"I'm sure you can think of something … you've been in other human's minds I will bet that you can find some inspiration from some of their thoughts." Well he had a point she had seen plenty of things that she had never wanted to.

That wasn't part of the case though, while she did find Godric to be different and she felt more comfortable with him than she did with her own brother, he was still a vampire and a very old one at that. There was no saying that this wasn't just some sort of act, and she really hoped that it wasn't because she really felt like there could be a good friendship between them, but once more he was a very old vampire and Eric's maker. … Eric had to get his _Ericness_ from someone.

Eric was begging, while he wasn't on his hands and knees like she had pictured so many times, he wasn't doing it the only way he knew how. Just him begging was enough to tell her that this meant a lot to him. Then there was the fact that Godric was silently screaming to be helped and he just seemed like such a unique and wonderful person that she couldn't just allow him to kill himself.

If she did this though Eric would find her weak spot and he could take advantage of it. Although if she did actually manage to pull this off she would have Godric to keep Eric at bay as he was now.

… If she screwed this up though. _'Oh god I can't even imagine what could happen if this doesn't work.' _She thought to herself.

The outcome was a very mad Eric and saddened and she couldn't even think what sort of things Eric would do to get back at her for failing. The worst part was he wouldn't kill her, she was his telepath and the only telepath that he knew of, there was no way he was going to kill her.

So what was she to do? Two paths and three outcomes that was not a good thing it should be very simple, but it wasn't this situation was not a simple one and that was where the problem lied. She needed to find a way to simplify it all.

There wasn't enough time though she could see it in his ocean blue eyes that she was running out of time to give him an answer and he was not going to be happy if she didn't have one.

'_Wait! Why the hell should I care if he's happy or not?'_ That was right she was not a kept woman and she was not a repressed woman either. Eric Northman had no hold over her or her thoughts and decisions and she need not worry about anything other than herself. For all she knew his begging could be an act as well, it wasn't like he was against tricking people. … Obviously.

"You know I don't have to do any of this, and you can't glamour me to do it either. So give me a reason to agree to this, because for all I know you could be playing me like I'm some redneck backwater fool." She replied in a hushed voice.

No need to get loud, loud would only amuse him and he wouldn't take her seriously then, and he needed to know that she was being serious in this moment. In his eyes she knew that she hit something and she could feel a small prick of hopelessness of some sort.

He voice was pleading and desperate as he spoke, not bothering to cover his emotions. "Godric is over two-thousand years old." Yes she had heard, had been around when Jesus Christ had walked the earth, yes she heard. This did nothing for her though.

"Your point?" She really hated being a witch with people but she couldn't allow him to know that she would drop everything for someone, even his maker.

"As Godric is now free from the obligations of Sheriff he can leave Dallas whenever he wishes. Godric has been around for a long time and I'm sure that he knows something about this problem that your friends are having with this Maryanne woman … and I'm sure he might know about your bull headed creature."

That was a good point, a really good point, if Godric had been there when Jesus was around and walking then maybe, hopefully there was a chance that he could help them. Sighing she closed her eyes hoping that there wasn't some grin on Eric's face that would make her regret her next words. "Okay I'll do what I can." She whispered.

Opening her eyes she found that he had disappeared from her sight. Was that a good thing? Or was that a bad thing? Either or a telepath in a vampire hotel alone was not a very good thing. Taking a deep breath she continued down the hall towards her room where there was a room full of vampires and her brother.

But before she could even make it to her door she watched as black and white forms zipped before her very eyes.

'_Are you freaking kidding me? Already? Couldn't he have waited a few more hours so I could at least try to come up with something that would fail miserably so that I didn't have to wing it and fail miserably?' _Sookie thought to herself as she turned back towards the way to the staircase of the roof. In the corner of her eye she watched as Jason ran out of the room and caught her.

"There you are Sook, I've been worried this whole time I had thought the big guy might have done something to ya." He said as he pulled her to the side.

"No I'm fine really I am, I just had to check on Eric, he's very concerned about Godric and you know how I am." Sookie reassured her brother with a soft smile, it was amazing how much he worried about her sometimes that it made her feel that much grateful for being given a brother that loved her and accepted her.

"Yeah I know Sook. But you don't need to worry it's not your problem." He said concerned about her,

"I know but … Eric is well worried about Godric and he saved me … They both did, I just want to let them know that I don't take their rescue's for granted." She replied. She should tell him what her and Eric had been doing but really it didn't concern her brother.

"Sook. … You're human and they're vampires … they only saved you because they believe your food." He said innocently and seriously.

"Yeah I know, but still I do sort of owe them a little … if it hadn't been for them you would be the last Stackhouse. … well apart from cousin Hadley who for all we know might be dead or a vampire … not that I want that it's just we haven't seen hide or hair of her since she hit Grams up for money and all … Sorry I'm rambling."

"No I get it really I do I just … I don't want you to end up like those whack-jobs at fellowship or end up as another person that got too involved with vamps and went missing all of a sudden."

"I know but I have to do this … I need to help him. … I won't feel right if I don't at least try." She said as she eyed the corridor. Jason nodded his head. "You're a grown woman and I can't stop you from doing what you want so I won't I just want you to be safe and get out when the warning bells go off." He replied.

She smiled. "I can do that." She said before she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before she turned back towards the corridor and started on her path.

She still had to figure out what she was going to do, she knew that pleading with him wouldn't work, it couldn't it was too easy and Godric did not seem like an easy person … well he did make Eric so he must be easy when it came to pretty things … so maybe he was a sucker for a pretty pleading face.

Walking up the stairs she could hear the argument that had begun without her, as she came to see it she felt like she was imposing on something more intimate than even intimacy itself.

'_Why would you be so cruel?' _

Was it ill-thinking to want to keep him alive? Were they cruel in trying to trick him into staying alive? She could feel her feet move back slightly and she knew that a part of her knew he was right, they were wrong. But then an image of her Grams popped into her head and she wished that she could be here to help her figure this all out.

Unfortunately Grams wasn't here anymore and just that though and the fact that Eric was on his knees crying for Godric made her push aside the thoughts of what she was about to attempt. She closed her eyes for a moment and prayed to God that she was doing the right thing and that one day Godric would forgive her.

As Eric turned her way she felt as if she were seeing the true Eric and it made her worry that if she failed he would never be the same and beyond all reason she didn't want him to change … He was a happy vampire in the end.

He stopped and looked down at her and she touched the tips of his fingers not wanting to give too much hope she was winging it. "I'll stay." She whispered. She could feel a hope that wasn't hers well inside her tummy and she didn't like it because there was also a deep dread that was mixed into it that made her cringe at the realization of what they were trying to attempt.

He nodded in understanding before he walked down the stairs watching Godric till he couldn't see him anymore. This was not looking good so far as she walked up to the youthful looking vampire she stopped as she watched him turn towards her and take a few steps her way.

"I never did thank you for what you did." She said softly.

He smiled sadly at her then as he spoke. "You don't need to; I did what any other person would do." He said simply. "You and I both know that's not true. … Any other vampire would have watched or joined in." She said unsteadily.

"I know, but we both know that I'm not like the other vampires … I don't think like them anymore." He replied softly.

"All the more reason to stay here … There's more vampire's being created by the second and they need someone like you to help them, to guide them … Like you did with Eric."

"I doubt that the vampires of today would listen to an old bat like myself … times have changed and my people have not … I had hoped that trying to offer myself to the fellowship would help … but it seems it only made things worse." He said sadly.

"No it helped in some ways and it made things worse in other aspects. … It was a selfish act though and selfish acts always have a bad outcome." She said softly.

She could see in the horizon that the sun was about to start its way up into their eyes. She needed to do something; anything right now she could feel Eric's urgency in her and it made her feel sick to know what she was doing could very well make her be the cruelest person in the world. And she could see in the way he was watching the sky with her that he was ready for this, happy and willing. Not caring that he was literally starting to smoke.

"There's one thing I need to ask of you … I had heard that you might have an answer for me and I really need one right about now." She said softly. His attention was on her and she knew he was willing to do just about anything for her for some odd reason.

He nodded his head as he awaited her next words. "Lo io Bacchus." She said as she tried to pronounce the only words that she could catch from Maryanne's thoughts.

Then her back was hitting the wall in the dimly lit hallway and her skin felt like it was burning and melting, and in front of her very eyes were wide childlike clear blue eyes that looked unnerved at something. "Where did you hear that?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"I heard it. … and now something's bad is happening with my friends." She whispered and her skin seemed like it was melting.

The elder must have smelt something because as he looked down at her she watched as her wrist the one he had been holding had started to burn because of him. "I am sorry for that I should not have grabbed you in such a way." He said solemnly as he pushed his thumb up to his extruded fangs and sliced it slightly before smearing it the droplet of blood onto her skin.

He sighed softly as he watched her skin heal before looking back at the staircase that leads to the rooftop. She knew what he was thinking and she knew she was in the wrong and she was slightly surprised that it had even worked.

"It seems that it is not my time to leave this world just yet." He whispered. She sucked in a breath of air, did that mean he was going to stay? Would he help her? Could he help her? "Does that mean you'll help me?" She asked carefully not wanting to be pushy.

He smiled softly at her. "Yes Miss. Stackhouse I'll help you." Before she even knew what she was doing she had already smashed her body against his and was holding him in a tight hug. She could tell that he was stunned from her actions but she shrugged it off.

Turning her head she quickly pecked him of the cheek and met his eyes. "Thank you." She said before pulling away. She could knew that he was not used to such actions and that she had caught him off guard, it kind made her feel like superwoman. Catching a vampire off guard and living to tell the tale … Only superwoman could do it.

"Do not thank me yet ... We still need to deal with you Maenad issue." He replied softly.

'_What the hell is a Maenad?' _She thought to herself as the two of them quietly walked down the hallway together.

* * *

_**So, so sorry it's been so long, life is going on on this side of the screen so not much happening with the comp and all. Anyways thanks for reviewing and once again sorry so making y'all wait a year ... I really didn't mean to let that happen. Anyways here is the newest chap and I hoped you liked it as much as I liked writing it.**_

_**So thank for all the reviews everyone.  
**_

_**ButcWolf*ak269*reina13*Megan Consoer*bebepantheon*Rosejoanna *ShadowsDaughter*It's-a-BlondeThing*EtherealDemon*Sookie-Eric*ZayZay1221*LadyElena17*MissLuLu2010*StarryWonder*Lady Elena BellaPetrova*melissacl*Beautiful-Liar13**_

_**Again thank for all your support and dedication to this.  
**_

_***~ Lady Crux~*  
**_


End file.
